DEVOTION
by jojoangel01
Summary: The perfect morning after is spoiled by selfdoubts. Can Ran and Shinichi help Kazuha and Heiji get over their fears? Epilogue: 'Remember the red lingerie you liked so much' Kazuha wrote to Heij in class... Fluffy and sexy! Sequel to: Unforeseen, Destined.
1. About winning and losing

_Takes part right after "Unforeseen, destined". Just like last year, this is the birthday-story for my Cherry-chan. Happy birthday again! The summary already says it all, so for now I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this._

* * *

**DEVOTION**

_by jojo_

* * *

_Interlude_

_It was late night when he opened his eyes a little. He hated it when Nature called, especially in the middle of the night and when he was having a pleasant sleep with a dream to match. And that's what he had been having before receiving the "call". He could hardly remember anything from his dream, only knew that it had been something with Kazuha, judging from the warm feeling in his heart and stomach area. _

_With half-closed lids he stood up, reluctantly leaving today's especially warm bed, meaning to exit the room in his search for a toilet but found the door locked. 'When have I ever locked it? I usually don't-!' he wondered, but decided he had no will to think so hard this early. So he simply unlocked it, opened the door and walked along the corridor in his search._

_Without his whole brain working, he found the right door and disappeared inside. A few minutes later a relieved and happy detective left the bathroom, quickly walking back to the bed._

_He cuddled back under the cover and against the warm weight that has kept it nice and warm during his absence. He took it in his arms, settling against it with a grin and let himself be lulled back to sleep by the sweet smeel that surrounded him, not thinking further about it._

_He never noticed that it was not even his own bed that he had gone back to, or had risen from in the first place nor that this comfortable weight was the girl of his dreams. Nor that it was not even his own house or that he had not locked the door again. It was irrelevant to him anyway. Why would he care? He had Kazuha cuddled comfortably against him. And should the Apocalypse await him in front of the door, he could not think of a place he would rather die in. Heiji quickly drifted back to sleep._

_Three hours later a tired police officer came back home, closing the door behind him with a sigh. Damn case had taken longer than anticipated. Now everything that he wanted was to go to his bed! Toyama Keijiboucho quickly walked up to his room, eyes heavy and only half open, changed into his sleeping things and was with one leg already in his bed before he remembered that he should probably pay the bathroom a visit and avoid having to get up again later. So he dragged his tired body over to the bathroom, finished while trying hard to keep his eyes open and focused on the task at hand._

_He quickly washed his hands and walked again to his room, sighing and in the hope of some quality sleep. Right after he closed the door behind himself suddenly and out of nowhere something popped up in his mind._

_Had the lid of the toilet been up already before he had gone inside? Why would that be so? He was the only male in the house and… Toyama raised an eyebrow. He mimed the act of lifting the lid a few times, raising and lowering his hand over and over again but could not remember having used that motion then. Something was wrong! _

_He quickly walked over to Kazuha's room and opened the door. "Kazuha? Do you have any idea whAAAIII!" he screamed and backed away from the room as soon as he had entered it. In fact, the movement was so quick that he tripped and fell backwards on his behind, a hand still outstretched and pointing at the bed that was standing in the centre of the room._

"_KAZUHA!"_

_The young girl woke up, alarmed looked for the source of the scream. "WAH! DAD!" she hid in Heiji's arms, pulling the blanket tightly over their naked bodies and more tightly around her torso. "Oh NO!"_

* * *

**Chapter eight - About winning and losing**

It was early in the morning and as quiet as it was dark. The whole town was still sleeping.

The whole town? - Oh no.

One young man was lying in bed, wide awake.

Heiji was awake. It was late night but he found out that after waking up from his more than terrifying dream, he somehow could not fall asleep again. For one thing he had double-checked the door to see if it was still locked to find that it never has been unlocked in the first place. Dreams could be so cruel sometimes! And after really waking up due to the scare of his life, he had too much adrenalin in his system to fall back asleep. But he found, after a few moments, that there were things a lot worse than sleeplessness. Like for example if his dream had been reality!

Or, if he had to wake up like always, alone in his own bed. He was still totally in the grip of the euphoria due to the amazing feeling that had awaited him right after waking up. Really waking up.

He could not remember ever having felt this great in his whole life. Sure, somehow a few of his bones seemed to ache but surprisingly in a pleasant way. Funny. How can something ache pleasantly? Okay, he knew that it sounded kind of very strange but that was just how he felt. And, even without being a detective, he did not have to look for the reason of this pleasant feeling for too long.

Because it was right here, wrapped safely in the circle of his arms, flooding him with a pleasant warmth that he had never felt before.

In an instant, the memory of this disturbing dream vanished and the events of the previous day came crushing down on him like a water-fall. It had been his birthday. And what a birthday it had been! His grin spread on and on as one memory after the other returned to his slowly awakening brain. What a DAY it had been! No other could compare to everything that had happened the last 24 hours, he was absolutely certain of that and no power in the world could change his mind. Not ever. Fullstop.

Why? Well, for one thing, he had finally found the guts to admit his feelings to himself and even confess them to the girl of his dreams. He may have been unsure yesterday if that had been such a good idea but after he sprang into the cold water and actually DID it, he was not only relieved to no end, but also rewarded immensely and right now it was clear to him that it had been the very best thing he had ever done.

This statement was true, but shortly followed by another. It HAD been about the best thing he had done to **that** point, but _after_ that, the best things only continued. Somehow it was confusing -but to his brain it all made perfect sense.

In short: Yesterday, he had done all the very best things in his life. And that was after confessing his love to Kazuha, kiss her, hug her, PROPOSE to her! He did not know what had gotten into him or what demon had been riding him at this moment. He had even forgotten the ring but he felt like the moment was simply perfect and would not return that fast. At least not for a very long time that is.

It still had been very risky because the chances that she would refuse him had been huge. But what counted right now, was only one thing. And that was that she had accepted him and that she had accepted his proposal of marriage. That alone was reason enough for him to jump off houses and run around downtown Osaka, screaming about his luck as loud as he could so that everybody could hear it and would know.

And that hadn't even been everything that had happened! The woman that had the sole control over his senses, his heartbeat, his blood-flow and his hormones, that turned him in a stuttering idiot with a lash of her beautiful eyes, that had the monopolizing power over his emotions and his actions. The woman he cared for more than anything, that he had looked after at the risk of his life and had already loved for the greatest part of it. This reincarnation of an angel on earth, the temperamentful wild-cat that always wanted to be so strong, had, after accepting to be with him forever, as husband and wife, given herself to him completely, with everything she had.

He blushed slightly at his own thoughts but at the same time knew they were right. She had given him the most precious gift yesterday, and that was her love, of course; although he sometimes had the nagging feeling that he always had had it. But in addition to that, she gave him her most precious possession. He still could not believe that she had given him her virginity. What did he ever do to deserve that of her?

Heiji gently shook his head while staring down at her sleeping form with gentle eyes. Immediately he was awash with the deep love that now bound him to her completely. He was crazy about this girl, he knew it. But it was okay this way. Now, everything would turn out for the best because he had her. Because they were together. He could not wait until morning, having heard that the "morning after" was almost just as special as the night before.

And he desperately wanted to make everything perfect for her. To him, that was one of the ways he could repay her for accepting him. For taking him as hers; no matter how quickly everything had happened.

Another thought crossed his mind and a smug grin appeared on his face. Of course, after so much romance, his ego had to reappear as well at some point. He had, after all, "won"!

Heiji took his cellphone in his hands and dialled a well-known number, the smug grin never leaving his face. It rang on for a long while. _'No wonder,'_he thought. _'It is, after all, four in the morning.'_

"Hello?" a tired voice finally replied.

"KUDO!" Heiji cheered loudly and grinned at his friend's groan.

"Oi… H- Hattori? What the hell do you want?"

"You are not very polite, my friend!" Heiji grinned wider.

"Polite? AT FOUR OCLOCK IN THE MORNING?" Heiji had to take the phone away from his ear and his face distorted at the aural attack.

"Oi man, cool down!"

"Hattori!" Shinichi's voice was warning. "Tell me what you want **right now** or I'll hang up!"

"My, I'd never have thought you could be so rude. I wonder how poor 'Neechan is actually-"

"Goodnight Hattori!" Shinichi sang and was about to shut the phone, but Heiji's quick ranting held him back.

"Okay okay. Wait, I'll tell you. The reason I called is…I mean I-.." Heiji started chuckling stupidly, confusing Shinichi even more. But he could not help it as he searched for the right words to make Shinichi see that he had beaten him in something. But Heiji did not simply want to tell him. He wants to see his face while telling him so he could bath in his triumph as well. "Sorry," he went on. "I simply wanted to invite you and Neechan to come over and visit us. We really should meet soon!"

"Why?" Shinichi could not help the pissed off tone that was clearly swinging in his voice.

"Oh, do I need a reason to want to see my dear, dear friends?" Heiji was amusing himself brilliantly.

"Is it because of your birthday? Because Ran and I had planned to come over some time and so…"

"Right! That's another reason! I had almost forgotten!" Heiji's smug grin told Shinichi. He and Ran had really called him yesterday, too. But he had forgotten, for he had been deeply involved in this mystery Kazuha had set up for him.

"I can not believe that you called me without an actual reason! Couldn't you do that during the day?"

"I just wanted to chat! Like you did a few weeks ago! Is that so bad?"

"That was during the day and I have HAD a reason! Next time you feel like chatting, at… **four o'clock in the morning**, without a reason or an emergency like-..a missing limb, call the weather-inquiry! Goodnight, Hattori!"

"We'll talk tomorrow then… I mean later, about when you two can come?"

"Sure, whatever! But at least six hours AFTER the sun has risen!"

Heiji chuckled. "You can be so funny in the early morning!" Shinichi only groaned.

"Goodnight Hattori! Go to sleep!"

"Yeah yeah, all right! 'Night, talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Shinichi hung up and let a deep and annoyed sigh out of his lungs. Heiji really could be such an ass sometimes! Calling him, WAKING him up at this time of the night and not even really telling him what he wanted. Honestly, this guy deserved a good beating!

He lay the phone down on his night- stand and lay back under the covers with his whole body. He rolled on his back and stretched his right arm out on the pillow. A second later a warm, brown head lay on top of it. The comfortable and warm weight that once again was cuddling against his cooled body caused him to shudder. He enveloped Ran in his arms and sighed as they settled down again.

"Who was that?" she murmured sleepily against his chest where she had hidden her face. "Okay, correction. What did he want?" she could, after all, not act as if she had overheard the fact that Shinichi had been talking with Heiji.

"I guess **_he_** was not sure about that himself. Just told me we need to meet soon and that kind of nonsense..."

"No special reason?"

"No… but knowing Heiji..." he thought a moment about it, then drew his head slightly back to look at Ran's face with raised brows and knowing look. She only looked back and nodded slightly.

"Kazuha!" both said simultaneously and then smiled at the other, chuckling softly.

"Hehe, if Hattori only knew that we know!" Shinichi's grin was directed at Ran who smiled back, although not as dirty as her man. "I really don't want to know what they were doing that he is so euphoric at this time of the night!" Shinichi's grin grew even dirtier, which earned him a slight punch.

"Shinichi!" Ran warned although she knew deep down that he was right. "Well," she stated, "It's about time!"

"It sure is! Everybody knew it was inevitable! **And**… he has no idea what he was missing!" He pulled Ran closer to him, stroking her naked skin in big circles with deliberate movements.

"Pervert!" she giggled but snuggled closer to him, rubbing her cheek against his soft chest which she slowly traced with her fingertips.

"It's only the truth!" he murmured, kissing her head. "And you do know that it's my **job** to tell the truth!" he grinned slightly and laughed a little as Ran slapped his arm playfully again.

"Even this late, you are impossible!" She smiled at him. He could only stare at her.

"Even this late, you are beautiful!" he said seriously. Ran blushed deeply and soon broke the eye -contact. She leaned down and her forehead hit his chest gently as her arms tightened a little more around his naked torso. "Shinichi!" she murmured against him and he smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. She wanted to say thank you, that his affectionate words left her slightly embarrassed and wordless but unbelievably happy, that she loved him, that she did not know how to put her feelings in words right now, that she was tired and worn out, for what he was mainly responsible by the way. His grin spread as his ego zoomed.

"I know, my angel!" he simply stated and leaned down, cupping her face with a hand and kissed her affectionately. He let his devotion for her flow in the kiss and in every touch that met her skin, knowing that she could feel it clearly.

Shinichi broke the kiss and placed her head back against his chest, stroking over her hair gently. "Sleep, it's late!" Ran smiled against him, then pulled a hand up to draw his face down and kissed him again. After pulling back, she murmured "I love you!" and meaning it with all her heart and soul, for so much more than just the fact that he knew exactly what she held in her heart, what she was thinking and feeling. Then she snuggled back against him, wrapping him in a protective and warm embrace as he kissed her again and returned the hug.

"And I love you!" he whispered in her hair and kissed the top of her head. Both sighed a last time, cuddling back against the other and soon, sleep fell upon them again.

---

Somehow, Heiji felt a lot better. How he loved teasing his friend! If only he knew how funny he was…but certainly Kudo would hit him if he ever let it slip. Anyway, he had been right. It was best to go to sleep and be prepared for everything that might come tomorrow. But he could not get rid of that superior grin on his face.

'_Muahaha, if Kudo only KNEW!'_

He cuddled back deeper under the cover and spend his last minutes awake staring at Kazuha. His beloved Kazuha. Never would he have guessed that being with her like this, in a simple embrace could feel this great. Could make him feel like the king of the world, like he could achieve everything as long as this feeling inside of him never vanished. And the fact that he would soon be officially allowed to wake up with her like this, to hold her like this every morning and every night was sending great, new waves of pure satisfaction, bliss and happiness through his body, which slowly lulled him back to sleep with a content expression on his face.

---

Around four hours later, the singing of a bird outside her window caused Kazuha to slowly wake up. The first thing she noticed was that she had forgotten to close her curtains last night, which was why the sun shone directly in her face at the moment. But by rolling her head to the other side, this problem was quickly solved. That was the moment that made her open her eyes in no time because her head had rolled against something hard that she could not remember having had in her bed.

At the sight in front of her- she closed her eyes again, her eye-brows distorted in puzzlement. She took a deep breath and opened them again but the man in her bed was still there. She tried desperately to think about what happened as the aching feeling in her bones that she only now noticed overwhelmed her and nudged her unpleasantly back to reality. She looked at the ceiling, not moving at all for a minute. She had not been drinking, right?

'_Did I?'_ she honestly wondered for a second.

She slowly, very slowly, turned her head to the right and gave a soundless, startled cry, pulling the blanket over her head, hiding for a moment. She needed a moment to collect herself. Then… who said that the Heiji there, in her bed, was real? She needed to find out.

Kazuha slowly removed her head from under the blanket and looked to the right. He was still there. She slowly pulled the cover down and reached a hand out, carefully, and poked him in the cheek with a finger.

His hand came up to brush the disturbing subject away, giving a slight grunt of disapproval before snuggling back in the bed and laying the hand back around her waist.

A small smile crept onto her lips and she slowly turned her head to look at Heiji thoroughly. He was lying on his stomach, his head was only a few inches away from hers and sleeping peacefully, breathing in and out in an even rhythm that was to her even now, in the moment of confusion, terribly soothing. He had one arm trapped underneath him, and the other was on her waist above the covers, holding her loosely. He looked really cute… Almost _adorable_. Kazuha's heart leapt a little. Really adorable.

She couldn't describe the endless, blissful feelings that were quickly spreading through her from head to toes. They threatened to overwhelm her. The simple fact that she was cuddled against Heiji's side like she had dreamed of so many times before was more than her just awakening brain could really comprehend to its full extent. She lay a careful hand on his cheek and studied his sleeping features, brushing his hair to the side.

Slowly, she remembered the events of the previous day to the point where they had fallen asleep. And as another fact returned to her, she blushed deeply. A slightly trembling hand reached underneath the covers and found out that she was indeed totally naked underneath. _'Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!'_ her mind shouted as another part of her told her that it was not _that_ bad since he was just as naked. But that only helped to deepen Kazuha's blush considerably. Why hadn't she noticed this before anyway?

While thinking about the whole situation, it came to her that they did even more things, and that in the same state of dress, or better, the lack thereof. Which in return meant that embarrassment was absolutely pointless at this point. So she slowly forced herself to relax, which was soon very easy since Heiji's warmth was more than pleasant and welcoming.

Yesterday, and the days before where she had planned his birthday surprise, Kazuha would never have even imagined that it would lead them here. But- although it had come rather surprisingly, she could not say that she had missed her original intention. After all, all she wanted was to finally let him know about her feelings. To open his eyes to the obvious and maybe even get an answer from him.

Heck, and _what an answer_ she had received! Kazuha blushed like a rose again as she relived each event. From his confession, over their kisses, their promises of love, to their making out and the… Kazuha's cheeks had by now reached their maximum state of red. She could not even bring herself to think the word at first, at least without blushing, but forced herself to.

'_The l-love-making. See, it wasn't that bad!'_ she tried to convince herself while unconsciously snuggling deeper under the covers, hiding. Talking of bad. That was the last thing she would call the past events. When she closed her eyes she could still feel his hands that glided over her skin tenderly, caressing and worshipping her body in a way that was so… affectionate and that was so unlike the normal Heiji attitude. She never thought that he could make her feel like this. His most simple touch was simply making her nerves stand on the edge of insanity and complete passion, driving her completely mad but in a positive way. She could not really explain it but she felt like she didn't even have to.

She raised a hand and looked at it thoroughly, searching for any change but nothing was visible. Only inside, she felt like she was glowing, the aching feeling in some of her bones only adding to that effect. She felt special, like she had gone through a change even though it was not really possible to see anything from the outside. But she knew one thing for sure. She had given everything she had to Heiji last night. Bared herself completely to the man that she loved more than life itself. The only man she ever wanted to give her love and virginity to.

Heiji suddenly turned his head away from her to face the other side. Out of nowhere, another thought crossed her mind. Had it been such a good idea to open herself this completely? Okay, she knew that Heiji cared deeply for her, but…it had been a big step and she had taken it without really thinking about it. She had only swam along with the waves of pleasure without consideration… But, he had proposed to her before he…before they…

Kazuha's heart started beating faster and stronger and she gripped the covers.

He had really proposed to her, asked her to marry him before doing…. "it". In itself, that was a good thing to do… unusual but maybe even right… in some way. But couldn't it be done carelessly in the rush of emotions? In a fit of aroused hormones that needed satisfaction no matter how?

Suddenly breathing seemed just a tad harder task to her.

It was indeed nothing untypical for men to do, right? But… How many times had she heard about betrayed women, men who told a girl what they wanted to hear only to get some pleasure from her and then never appear again? How many times had she heard about women who KILLED for the same reason? Not that she wanted to compare Heiji those guys but… Kazuha started sweating slightly. Will he, in the end, leave her alone again? She would be all alone then…

Did he maybe, in the end, not really MEAN to propose to her? Would he take it back after waking up? How would he BE after he woke up? This question was bothering her the most right now. What if he really DID take everything back because he realized that she is okay for friends and for pleasure but nothing for a wife? Or maybe he didn't even like it? Maybe he didn't find her body appealing enough? Maybe she had been… bad?

Heiji really could be dumb sometimes. What if he woke up, thanked her for the fun, or lack thereof, and disappeared, laughing behind had back about her stupidity when all Kazuha wanted and needed right then was a man- who woke up, took her in his arms, told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. But that could not happen for therefor there has to exist a man who loves her deeply. Was Heiji… Could he…

'_What if he leaves me alone again?' _

Her happiness quickly transformed to a huge knot in her throat as uncertainty and doubts wandered her body like venom. More and more scenes where Heiji had insulted her and her figure, where he had made fun of her appeared in her mind. Although she never let it show, those words always hurt her, feeding her uncertainty, allowing it to grow. She only tried to keep her brave face up. And as consequence she had built a wall around her heart in order to protect herself.

But this exact wall she had broken down yesterday to let him know her feelings for him, not knowing where it would lead them.

But honestly, even if they married, what future would they have? On each of his cases she would sit at home, praying and waiting for the phone call from the police, telling her how sorry they were but they had lost him?

Would he be the ass that men are when he woke up?

Would he really do something like this after he opened his eyes and break her heart?

Was she really willing to find out and able to take it?

And suddenly, as panic enveloped her heart, all she needed was to get away from him as quickly as possible. All the doubts and fears were too much for her to bear.

Through her wet eyes, she tried hard to control herself, and to see clearly. She wriggled carefully out from under Heiji's arm and slowly slipped from the bed. She grabbed her clothes and quickly left the room, tears now falling down her cheeks. Without another gaze at the still sleeping man, she closed the door behind her.

Kazuha vanished in the bathroom and took a shower, trying to wash something away that was invisible but still there. She felt somehow-.. dirty, as if her skin was covered with… something that was not supposed to BE there, but after repeated trying only managed to rub her skin red. She started crying again, feeling horrible for her own emotions.

She didn't WANT to distrust Heiji but she could not help it. If he really woke up and said some of these things, she would-… Kazuha would… break. Die a thousand deaths emotionally. She guessed it was a natural defense but that fact did not help ease the pain or cause the fog to vanish, at all.

She had spend all her life hiding the depths of her emotions, letting her passion show only rare times in her temper. She was always the strong one, sometimes a little mean maybe because she would frankly state what she was thinking, but never allow anyone to come too close to her, too deep was the fear of being hurt. She would, out of the instinctive fear of being hurt, lock her feelings away, hide them and hide them well. Nothing could make her perfect appearance shake.

And then there was Heiji.

He was the only one who could shake her emotionally right to the bones, crushing everything she desperately tried to keep up, with the simplest things. With one simple look he could shake her bones, send violent shudder under her skin and through her whole body. He would crash her world, send her in fits of laughter, make her mad as well, take the ground away from her world so she would fall.

But, every time that happened, he was also there to hold her. He would never let her fall, never let her get hurt. He had always been there for her and he always would be, she knew it. She could feel it. He would never let any harm come near her, no matter how often they argued or fought. He had given her somebody to love with all her heart, to whom she could devote herself; gave her a reason to be mad, sad, happy and concerned. She was more concerned about him than anybody else. Why else would she chase him with the Omamori, consulting even the highest powers to help keep him save!

He was her world.

And that was the reason she felt so stupid right now, for baring herself to the bones to him. For not being sure about her own feelings, for dreading the loneliness, for not knowing what she truly wanted. For acting like a brainless child, for giving him the opportunity to murder her emotions, kill her inside with a few, simple words. Granted, it _was_ in some say ironically considering his line of work, but Kazuha felt not the slightest bit like smirking. Her heart was throbbing, her insides clutching painfully, the air in her lungs only difficult to gain. Her whole body was adjusting to the panic and despair that ruled all of her.

She could not face him. Not now, not like this. What was she to do?

After a few more restless minutes of pondering over her situation where she walked up and down the room, she decided that she quickly needed to get away from here and from him. FAR away. She couldn't face him. And she knew that she could not do this alone. She needed help.

"Hello?"

"Ran? It's me!"

* * *

_What do you all think? Worthy sequel? I REALLY wanna know!Mythanks to Ben for his great and quickhelp!_


	2. Uncertainity

_Well, hope you lots enjoy this part as well. What else can I say, same old things...OH, I wish you all a happy and successful, romantic new year! May all your wished come true and may we all find our own sexy Kaito, cool Heiji or a yummy Shinichi! Nochmal alles Liebe an Dich and...(hugs everybody)_

* * *

**Chapter nine- Uncertainity**

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Ran? It's me!"

"Kazuha-chan! What do you want this early?" Ran looked at her watch and saw that it was not even nine o'clock in the morning.

"Ran… I… I…." Kazuha managed to utter but something huge in her throat prevented her from saying more. She felt new tears of despair form in her eyes and quickly brushed them away. "I…" she swallowed but it was still impossible to talk.

"Kazuha? Are you all right?" Ran was starting to get concerned about her friends behaviour.

"I am okay!" Kazuha breathed out quickly and was now panting slightly. The words had for some reason cost her a lot of energy.

Ran drew her eye brows together. She was not convinced at all, Kazuha's behaviour only concerning her more. "How can I help you?"

"Y-yes.. I need h-help. Can…can we meet? But.. not here. A-and not in Tokyo…far away. Yes, far away is good, OH I KNOW! I have an idea… my aunt owns a small Inn in the mountains and they have hot springs there as well!" Kazuha started ranting, giddy with happiness because she had found a way to get some distance. "I need to ask her but what do you think? Want to go there for a day or two?" Her voice sounded so pleading that Ran could not help it.

"I think so…but first call and ask and then tell me."

Kazuha sounded so relieved that Ran's concern only grew. She knew that something was bothering Kazuha deeply. She had never seen…heard her friend like this. She sounded so panicked, lost. It was not like Kazuha, not the strong woman she always pretended to be.

"I will, right away and I'll call you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay…" Ran answered slowly.

"Great, see you!" and Kazuha hung up before Ran could reply.

"Bye." She whispered to her dead cell phone and sat down on the couch. She immediately sunk in her own thoughts.

"Who was that?" a voice behind her asked but she was already too deep in her own world to hear it. The man the voice belonged to approached her and sat down next to Ran on the couch.

"Ran?" he lay a hand on her back and she turned her head to look at him, obviously only now realizing that he was here.

"Did you just say something?"

His look betrayed his concern for her. "What's wrong?"

She looked back at her hands where she was still holding her cell phone, pondering about what to tell him. She knew that it will be the truth because they had promised to not lie to eath other a long time ago. She just did not know how to explain to him…

"That was Kazuha… she…" Ran took a deep breath. "She kind of asked me to go to the mountains for a few days.." Shinichi searched her eyes with his.

"Is the fact that we had a romantic weekend planned the reason why you look so concerned?"

"Well, that too… it is also… Kazuha…she…" Ran did not stand his intense gaze and looked back at her hands, finding it really hard to breathe for some reason. Shinichi felt this and glided closer to her, laying an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him slowly. He did not say anything, only rubbed her back waited patiently for her to talk. Ran found his closeness incredibly- soothing and encouraging. "She did not sound like herself. Not at all. It was like she was afraid to stay there, or rather panicked. She sounded confused and helpless, and I mean really helpless." Ran looked at Shinichi with a deep concern. "Shinichi, what am I do?"

The young man thought about it for a few moments while looking at his fiancée. Then he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and smiled gently. "You'll try to help her, won't you? You can't do otherwise, you know it as well as I do!"

"But--.. what about our weekend?"

"We can do that every time we want."

"So… you think I should go?"

"Yes. It will bother you anyway and if you think your friend needs help than you have to help her."

"Shinichi…" she looked at him, touched, happy. After kissing him, she hugged the young detective. "Thank you!"

"It's okay." He hugged her back, smiling. Her phone rang again.

"Hello? Kazuha- chan, hi. Yes… I see… what? So fast? No, it's no problem…" Ran looked at Shinichi with a small smile. "I will--.. yes. Half past one, Tokyo main-station. Yes, all right. See you then. Bye!" Ran hung up and looked at Shinichi. He simply smiled at her encouraging and she smiled back, feeling already a lot more confident.

"Okay then. I better go home and explain to Dad why I need to go, again and then get my things."

Shinichi nodded, amused when he suddenly had an image in his head, of an angry Kogoro who complained that Ran always left him alone. Most probably he would blame all on him, like he did every time since Shinichi came back.

Ran kissed him and made a move to stand up but his arms around her waist held her back. "Shinichi?"

"Well…" he pulled her back down and kissed her neck slowly. "..seems to me like you still have some time…at least an hour. Why should I let you go already?"

"But, we can't…"

He shook his head and smiled tenderly at her, seeing her cheeks paint slightly. "No, I just want to hold you a little longer." Ran only smiled.

Ever since he came back to her, he could not keep his hands to himself. He had to touch her as often as he could, almost needing the contact. She silently assumed that he may tried to make up for the lost time this way but she never asked him nor even thought about complaining simply because she was enjoying it too much. There was no feeling comparable as to the one that magically spread through her whole being when Shinichi held her, let alone did other things to her body.

"Okay." She smiled at him and tipped with a finger his nose. "But you'll have to drive me to the station."

"Whatever it takes!" he joked and grinned at her. His arms enclosed her tighter. She in return wound her arms around his neck and leaned her head down to kiss him.

---

As Heiji woke up, he had a strange feeling in his stomach which he could not explain. He lay completely still, eyes closed, for at least three minutes, sorting the things on his mind and the previous events. He gathered the information, for example the reason why his surrounding smelled different.

Pretty much the only question that remained to his still- tired mind was why the bed was cold. A blind hand reached out to touch the spot next to him while he tried to shield the sun away with the other, but it landed in cold nothingness.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the spot next to him.

It was empty.

Heiji slowly raised and sat up, the blanket falling on his lap. Where was Kazuha? Wasn't she supposed to be here with him?

'_She was!'_ he thought surprised and turned his head to look around her room, but there was no trace of her. Even her clothes that they had thrown somewhere the last night were gone and so were some other personal things of her, this being the first things that he noticed right away. It seemed almost like she had gone out, what confused the hell out of Heiji.

He could not remember her having an important date today. What could possibly be that important to her that she left without telling him? And after THAT night no less?

Even though he did not want to admit it, this made Heiji really sad. It felt like the icing on the cake of a perfect evening was missing. Like the circle was in some way not completed.

He slowly lay back down, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. This was NOT how he had thought this would be like. How could Kazuha do something like this to him? Did he mean so little to her after all?

However… maybe it was too early to think like this? Maybe he was being unfair. A little sparkle of hope came to life in his chest. Perhaps she was in the house, making breakfast, cleaning, homework, heck.. something… as long as she only was here.

He quickly stood up and after a quick search found and put his boxers on, his cheeks a tad hotter than usual at the memory of how they had gotten five meters away from her bed in the first place.

'_Yes, HER bed…' _he blushed deeper, wishing again for her to be here right now. Then he dressed fully and went to search the house for the girl of his dreams, hoping dearly that his search would have success.

---

Kazuha was sitting on the train to Tokyo, watching the landscape pass by. It took all of her will to not start crying again.

She had, after hanging up, slipped into her room to get her travel-case and a few clothes. She tried to get everything done as quickly as possible. She really did not want to have to explain herself to Heiji in case he woke up. She simply couldn't handle it. Shortly before leaving, she looked a last time at the sleeping detective, her heart aching in agony.

If she did not go now, she never would. But if she stayed she risked getting hurt. Fear gripped hold of her emotions, mind and body and she regretfully and with aching heart turned away from him and closed the door behind her.

She had call her father from the train and told him that she'd be spending a few days visiting her aunt and that he was to tell nobody, especially Heiji, where she was. Not that she had thought that he would have tried to stop her but she simply needed to get away from Osaka as soon as possible. Thankfully, he had said nothing but _"Have fun and enjoy your days off."_

And she would do exactly that… eventually… She only wanted a few days off for herself, to think and sort her emotions out. She was glad that Ran would be with her, maybe she could even help her. No, she was sure that Ran could help her.

If anybody had experience with complicated love-affairs, it was her friend from Tokyo. She wished the train would go faster.

Heiji poked his way in her mind again and Kazuha suppressed the upcoming tears. She hoped that he did not hate her now. That he would try to understand her a little bit. Hoped that he… that he… Kazuha was not sure what else she was hoping for. Mostly that he would not dislike her after what she had done to him. She wished he would understand. She was going to tell him what was going on, as soon as she knew it herself.

Perhaps she should call him?

Kazuha sighed, a bitter and painful used breath leaving her lips. She couldn't. She could not hurt Heiji even more when she did not know what she was feeling, for right now, all she felt was pain.

---

With a painful feeling in his heart, Heiji left the house of the Toyama family after searching it three times for the girl of the house. Unfortunately his search had been in vain, for he had not found her or a trace of her whereabouts. He refused to jump in conclusions and tried hard to ignore his working brain and the panic in his chest.

He put the key of the house underneath the flowerpot it always was, noticing against his will that her keys with the little white sheep-keychain he had given her many years ago, were gone.

Okay, he knew that she had left. But Heiji couldn't simply accept it. No, he needed to find her, to look at her and hopefully to talk with her. He needed to solve this thing between them. And, on his things-to-do list, finding her was was on top. Where could she have gone to?

She always had a liking in his mother, seeing in her some kind of mother-figure. Maybe Kazuha would want to talk to her? Simply because Heiji did not believe that she would run to any girl from their class. The speed of rumours in their school was not normal, honestly. They spend almost their whole school-lives denying their feelings for each other, constantly proving the opposite to their classmates.

And this they had destroyed in one evening.

He shook his head violently, the urge to talk to her overwhelming. He sped home, hoping with his whole being to find her shoes as he opened the door to his house. And even as he did not see any of her shoes but her slippers instead that were always there, ready for any visit, he told himself nonetheless: 'Oh well, maybe she likes going without slippers and-... shoes-.. nowadays.'

Not that he was stupid enough to lie to himself this much. It was simply his hopeful thinking which he could not suppress, for everyone longed for hope. Humanity would die without hope.

"Mom? Dad?" Heiji screamed as he walked further inside. No answer. He walked to the living room where his mother was sitting and embroidering the edges of something that looked like a huge, white blanket.

"Heiji! Welcome home."

Before she could go on, he was already walking to her and kneeling down in front of his mother and looked intensely at her, not able to ban the concern from his voice.

"Did you hear anything from Kazuha? Was she here? Did she call?"

"K-Kazuha?" his mother thought about it for a moment, looking with motherly concern at her son. "Not that I know. But why? Did you two have a fight?"

"Eh…" Heiji started sweating. "..p-probably…" he finally answered and looked at his hands on the ground. "So you haven't heard anything about her whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately not, I am sorry." Shizuka lay her embroidery down and a hand on the shoulder of her son. "What happened?"

As much as he loved his mother, Heiji really didn't know how he could explain the situation to her without embarrassing himself and Kazuha. After all, he didn't know how much of the previous night was still present in the girl's heart. Did her disappearance even mean she refused to marry him after all?

This uncertainty was killing him. Hattori Heiji was not doing well with uncertainty and unsolved mysteries and the question of 'Where is Kazuha?' was in his eyes the biggest mystery to solve at the present time.

"It's kind of difficult to explain. I need to talk to her first, that's all but I can not find her."

"Maybe she went to visit her father at the police-station!" Shizuka suggested, trying to help her son with her ideas. Heiji looked at her, considering the information.

'_Why would Kazuha go to her father? I don't think she would simply tell him about last night and ask him for help to any question she might have. Or would she?'_

"Maybe… yes, I'll go and look. But first I need to shower." He stood up. "Desperately so-..." he muttered under his breath. Then he kissed his mother on the cheek "Thank you, mom!"

"I hope you will find her. You two shouldn't fight. She is such a good girl."

"O-okay." Was all that he could answer for the knot in his throat started throbbing painfully in rhythm with his heart.

"Have faith, my son!" she told him softly.

"I'll see you later!" he disappeared quickly, red cheeks starting to burn. Indeed, one could almost say that he fled. Shizuka looked after her son, concern in her eyes.

'_I sure hope they can make up again. I have always adored this girl, loved her almost like my own child but always hoping she would become my daughter in law. She is strong, passionate, has a good heart and knows exactly how to handle my stubborn and impulsive son, how to keep him in check. They make such a great couple. I only hope they will eventually realize it, too.'_ Her gaze softened.

'_I am sure they will. They were made for each other, everybody with eyes can see it. All one needs some times, is time to think. And faith. Kami-sama will help them, this I am certain of.'_

With faith in her heart, she turned back to her work, thinking back on the times she was younger. She also had to go a long way until Heizo had realized that they were a perfect match. But faith had helped and of course the weapons of women. In every case, it had been worth it.

She smiled to herself, wondering why not cook Heizo's favorite dish today, to surprise him when he came home from work.

Meanwhile Heiji had all but run into the shower, hoping for some relief. And it did help. At first. The pain couldn't be washed away and neither could his fears. He wished so much she would show up and explain everything to him. What could make her do what she had in the first place? He didn't know what caused this in her but he felt like it was his fault. After all, every time they fought it had been his fault.

The water soothed his limbs a little and it was only now that he realized he was standing kind of shaky on his feet. The actions from the previous day must have gotten to him somehow! After all, he had been walking all the day and in the night he had… _they_ had… he gulped, trying to swallow the rock in his throat down.

'Kazuha…' he felt like crying. He _needed_ to find her, most desperately so, or otherwise…

Or otherwise.

He quickly left the shower and got dressed, having decided to go and ask her father if he had the slightest idea of where his daughter was, as a last option of where he could find her.

Unfortunately this search has been in vain as well. Her father had no idea about the whereabouts of his daughter but Heiji felt in his gaze that if something has happened to her, he had some fast talking to do or he might not survive to see the sun rise again.

As if Heiji really wanted to see the sun rise again without… if something happened to her… he shuddered and quickly left the police department, going on his search for her once again, looking at places she might have gone to.

---

Ran was waiting with Shinichi for the train of Kazuha to arrive which was going to be in about four minutes.

"I think I better go-" Shinichi stated and placed Ran's baggage, which he had been carrying, down.

"Why?" Ran, who was occupying his other hand, asked him surprised.

"Well, you have heard her, right? I think she would not want to see me, us, like this. She needs you now, right?"

Ran looked at Shinichi for a long time, thinking about what he had said. At first, she was unsure but then she understood that he was right. What Kazuha needed now was a good friend to talk things over with. She had, after all, obviously problems with Heiji so it wouldn't exactly help to appear as a happy couple.

Ran looked with longing in her eyes at Shinichi, still holding his hand.

"I don't…" she started slowly.

"I know!" he interrupted her. "I don't want you to leave either! But you have to and it's only for a few days!" he smiled at her reassuringly and brushed her hair away from her face. Ran smiled back.

"How come you always know the right thing to say?" He only grinned and bent down without another word, hugging her and kissing her slowly. After pulling back she lay her head against his chest for a moment, hugging him as tightly as she could. He returned the gesture, stroking over her hair.

"I better go now. Make sure you have some relaxing days, okay?"

Ran smiled lovingly at him and nodded. Suddenly Shinichi's expression turned serious. "And take care that you are always covered up good. Not that other guys could get a wrong idea!" she couldn't help her chuckle as she looked thoroughly at him with raised eyebrows. He blushed and coughed, looking discreetly away. "I mean, it **is** very cold and I don't want you to get sick!"

Ran stood on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. As she pulled back and smiled heart-warmingly at him he already seemed to be more at ease. They looked at each other, both knowing exactly that there were so many unsaid things left, take care, I miss you and I love you only being a few examples. But, it was like they didn't need to speak it out. It shone brightly in both their pair of eyes and also… they simply knew! Deep down they knew all these things already.

It simply **is** amazing, the communication of two hearts that are so very close to each other.

They heard a voice ringing over the station, announcing that the Osaka express would arrive in a minute. The two shared a deep gaze, smiled at each other in silent agreement and shared a last, sweet kiss that had to bring them around the next days.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" they said their goodbyes, holding hands and soon he started to walk away. Ran was looking after him until he disappeared in the crowd of people.

Kazuha arrived in Tokyo a minute later. She was glad and relieved as she saw her friend standing there, waiting for her. She hugged Ran tightly, repeating how happy and glad she was that she would come with her.

"Didn't Kudo-kun bring you?"

"Eh.. he did.. but he went home already."

"Why?" Kazuha asked, seemingly surprised. Ran started sweating.

"He… didn't want to get involved in girl things."

Kazuha chuckled at this and Ran joined her soon after, although not as convincing.

They sat on the train to the mountains which would depart ten minutes later. Neither spoke about or brought up things that concerned problems, men and so on. As they finally departed, a tranquil silence enveloped them.

Ran wanted to know what was going on with her friend, what her problem was. But she didn't dare ask directly. She didn't know how bad it was and maybe she would hurt her this way. So she satisfied herself with watching her friend and waited until she came to her out of her own.

Kazuha was sitting in silence and looking out of the window, observing the trees that zoomed by without really seeing them. She knew that she was probably worrying her friend but she didn't feel ready to talk about her emotional life. On the contrary! She felt rather stupid for what she had done. Stupid for overreacting like she had, stupid for walking away. A familiar fear gripped her heart and she unconsciously moved a hand up to her chest, gripping her shirt in an imaginary attempt to get some imaginary missing air.

---

"Hello?"

"Kudo? Oh, I am so glad I reached you!"

"Hey man, what's up? You sound-"

"It's Kazuha!"

"-weird." Shinichi ended, confused. "Wh- What's with her?"

"She is not **here**! I mean… she was SUPPOSED to be here, somewhere, but she is NOT!" Heiji sounded really… well, the word Shinichi would use here was 'mad'.

"Hattori, calm down. So are you saying she is late or she didn't show up or you think she was kidnapped?"

"No, that's not the case. Aren't you listening? I told you, she was supposed to be here, somewhere, but she is NOT! I can't find her anywhere, either! I have searched for her the whole day like crazy!" _'Yes, definitely mad!'_ Shinichi thought and tried to understand what Heiji was trying to tell him. And even without Heiji talking loud and so fast one could hardly understand him, that was a difficult thing to do.

"Hattori? Listen, sit down and take a deep breath, then we can talk!" It was an order and to Shinichi's surprise, the stubborn detective of the West followed his instructions without complaining. _'He must be really desperate!'_ "Better?"

"Yes." Heiji took another breath.

"Okay. So again, I assume that Kazuha slept over at your house yesterday, right? Explains the phone call you just had to do at four o'clock in the morning!" Shinichi teased to lighten the mood. And Heiji indeed grinned a little.

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Nope!"

The men chuckled. "Okay, I know I am right. So, as you woke up she was not there anymore?"

"Exactly!" Heiji was so glad that Shinichi understood him.

"Did you do something to annoy her?"

Heiji thought hard about the question, reliving the past events. There could have been so many things that could have annoyed her without him even realizing it. But what? And there he was again in the vicious circle of guilt, fear and uncertainty.

"I am not sure… How do you define: '_annoy'_?"

Shinichi raised an eye-brow. "Want to talk about it?"

"I… don't think so…"

"Okay…" Shinichi tried to think of a way to help his friend without having to tell him where Kazuha went to. "It is kind of late. You should cool down and relax. I am sure she is perfectly fine and you simply don't find her because she does not _want_ to be found just yet. Give her time. Go, distract yourself and sleep over it and tomorrow you can decide what to do further. IF she has not called you by then." _'If Ran can help her out of her crisis. But if somebody can do it, then her!'_

"Distract myself and sleep over it?" Heiji echoed slowly. "I guess I will-… do that…"

"Good. Don't drive yourself mad, Hattori. I am sure everything will turn out for the best."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And you can call me tomorrow in case you need anything, okay? But remember, AFTER the sun has risen, all right?" Shinichi sounded like a grown up who was explaining to a little kid how to use a spoon properly.

Heiji chuckled. "All right, I'll remember. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Heiji stared a little at the small phone in his hand. Shinichi was right. He needed to calm down and relax. Kazuha had a reason, he was sure of it. Even though he could not quite make it out just yet, but…

He walked home and without another word went to his room and to bed, hoping that the morning would bring some answers.

* * *

end of Chapter nine

* * *

_(Don't wonder about the nummering of the Chapters, I continued counting where I stopped at"Unforeseen, destined" which had seven chapters.) If you enjoy this story, please let me know!_


	3. How do I live without you?

_What to say...Sweet greetings to everybody, especially to my reviewers! Please just enjoy this one for it's really something special. Again happy birthday to Cherry-chan, sincethe story is for her. _

_Song: How do I live without you- by Leann Rimes. AMAZING song, everybody should have heard this one!_

* * *

**Chapter ten- How do I live without you?**

* * *

After four hours of train-travel, the girls finally found themselves in front of the Inn Kazuha's aunt owned. It was very beautiful, up in the mountains which was the cause of the peaceful atmosphere. Ran looked around amazed while Kazuha smiled to herself, diving into her memories for a moment. After all, the last time she had been here was years ago, with her parents and Heiji's family… Heiji… 

She felt the familiar knot in her throat and swallowed a few times, trying to get it down. She quickly turned to Ran, meaning to ignore it.

"Want to get inside?"

"Oh yes!" Ran beamed back. Kazuha smiled and started walking ahead but suddenly stopped and turned to Ran a little shocked.

"Oh no! They only have rooms with a single big futon, not with two. I am sorry, I forgot to tell you. Do you have any problem with this?"

Ran smiled and shook her head. Kazuha sighed out relieved. "Great! Come, I'll introduce you to my aunt!"

It was already late and after meeting Kazuha's aunt, Hezokuji Yumi, a beautiful woman with pink hair that suited her perfectly, Kazuha told Ran about how her aunt and her uncle, his name is Hattoji, had met each other, in school and about their famous first date. After everything that Ran had heard it must have been very romantic, in the snow and everything. Soon after, they had been going out together and married right after school. Today they were still not to be separated and have a little boy.

_'It is almost a story out of a fairy tale, a manga or a dojinshi,'_ Ran thought with a sweet smile. _'But then again, so is my own story…' _the picture of a smiling Shinichi flew for a second through her mind and she smiled to herself mutely.

Yumi welcomed them and showed the kids around briefly and sat the girls in the dining area to eat something before they went to their rooms where they quickly made themselves ready for bed, deciding to call it an early night. They brushed their teeth and putt their night gowns on. They had made plans for tomorrow, since they were both very tired already. Ran and Kazuha slipped underneath the blanket and wished each other a good night.

As she lay in bed, sleep suddenly seemed very distant to Kazuha. She couldn't believe that twenty-four hours ago she has been in her bed with Heiji, feeling simply amazing. How could she let it happen that it went so far? She felt so stupid and so bad inside that the tears she had been trying to suppress all day seemed to come of their own accord.

She started sobbing as silently as she could, turning so her back was facing Ran. She didn't necessarily want her to see her crying, she was feeling way too stupid.

But before she could think any further along that line, she felt Ran press against her backside, spooning her gently from behind. She didn't say anything, only held her friend close, silently giving her as much support as she could. Kazuha could hold nothing back anymore as she let everything out, the sweet caring of her friend only causing her to cry more-. She didn't know why. Ran was a little worried about her friend and tried the best she could to calm her down, lovingly stroking over her cheek in a reassuring manner.

Kazuha leaned in the touch, endlessly happy and grateful that Ran was here with her and that she was being so sweet and caring. She really loved her friend a whole lot, she was her best friend after all, and she couldn't think of a person she would rather have with her right now.

Maybe Heiji but that was something else…

Her heart clenched again in fear and agony. And through her fear, Kazuha's heart starting singing its own, sad and miserable lullaby, for deep down, she was missing Heiji horribly and alone the thought of a life without him was… terrifying.

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life

And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

How should she go on without Heiji in her life? A real life without Heiji? That.. she couln't even imagine how that would look like and maybe that was good that way. After all, can one live without a heart? Without lungs? Not really.. how can you live if you are stolen the most precious thing you own?

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life...

_'Oh Heiji…'_ Kazuha thought desperately, wishing so much that everything was all right again between them. She buried her wet face in her pillow.

---

Heiji was lying in his bed, tossing and turning. He could not fall asleep. All he could think about was Kazuha even though he tried hard to think about anything BUT her… only, of course and how should it be otherwise, she was the most prominent thing on his mind.

He wondered how she was, if she was all right and safe. He wished he would hear something from her, even if it was only an insult. He missed her terribly and did not even want to think about his life if he was denied the chance to talk to her about everything. He closed his eyes in sudden pain. A life without her…

'No…' the prospects were simply so horrible and simply… wrong, that he refused to even think about them. What had his mother told him? He should have faith? It is a simple word and easily spoken, but it held so much more. He tried desperately to have faith in the two of them but it was so hard. He knew nothing about where Kazuha was and he was so scared that something might have happened to her. He had already seen so much.

If only he had the chance to tell her how he feels. He had already lost so many years. What if the chance never came back?

In a useless attempt to distract his mind, he turned the radio on and couldn't bring himself to change the song that was playing there, unconsciously identifying himself with it.

...And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now

Heiji was really thinking about the question in the song. How would he go on if Kazuha left for good? How could he go on living without her? Again he tried in vain to picture a life without her, of course failing miserably. He couldn't figure out how one was supposed to life without the most precious thing ones owned, no matter what great a detective he was.

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

how do I live without you  
how do I live without you baby  
how do I live...

He turned the radio off, closed his eyes slowly, hiding his face in his pillow_'Oh Kazuha…' _

---

As Heiji woke up the next morning, he felt full of energy, although he had had a very bad night. It was more an urge to do **something**. He decided to do exactly what Shinichi had suggested. Distract himself.

A few hours later, he was standing in front of Shinichi's door with his baggage.

"Hattori?" A VERY stunned Shinichi muttered as he opened his door on this Friday morning that had started out like every other.

"Pack your stuff, buddy. We're going on a weekend trip!"

"W-WHAT? You can't be serious!"

"Come on!"

"HATTORI! There is simply NO WAY in hell you get me to join you in that **mad idea**. Honestly, NO way! Pff, forget it!" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned away stubbornly.

---

Two hours later, Shinichi was still murmuring to himself, obviously pissed off.

"I can't believe he got me to do this. I simply can't believe it!" he stared out of the window and fixed on the landscape that passed quickly by, even though he was not really looking at it. He was too busy sulking. Why couldn't he say no? Why did he always let Heiji talk him into these ridiculous things? It's easy and consists only of two letters. N-O! He should practice it before Heiji came to visit next time, maybe wanting to convince him to found their own detective organisation in Osaka… Although.. he most probably wouldn't let him talk him into this one, one way or another!

How did he end up here and in this mess again?

Shinichi looked over at Heiji who seemed completely absorbed in his own thoughts. He had his chin in the palm of his hand and was looking out of the window, seeming thoughtful and kind of sad which was so unlike his normal attitude.

Okay, so maybe Shinichi did have an idea how he ended up here. He was worried about his friend, that's why. If you saw Heiji thoughtful, that is really a reason to worry. And in addition, he had been kind of lonely. Ran had not even left for a few hours and he was already missing her like hell, longing to hold his girl in his arms. Shinichi sighed. A little trip would certainly bring him new ideas.

He looked over at Heiji again, wondering for the umpteenth time what had happened that turned him like this. And, knowing Heiji, he would not spill it voluntarily. So, he took his empty plastic water-bottle and hit Heiji over the head with it.

"OW!" Heiji turned to look at Shinichi bewildered. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" he grinned his half corner grin back, totally innocently of course.

"You are so childish!" Heiji retorted.

"Childish? Well, excuuuuse me! I DON'T call my friends up at four a.m. and stand in front of their doors without invitation later in the morning to KIDNAP them!" Shinichi scramed back and folded his arms in a defiant pose.

"WHAT? It's not like I bound your feet and hands together and dragged you to the train!" Heiji imitated his position.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Both glared at each other, an icy moment passing between them. Until Shinichi burst and started chuckling. Heiji immediately joined him and it soon turned to loud laughter so that some passengers had to remind them that they were not the only people on the train.

The two young men looked at each other, smiling.

"Feeling better?" Shinichi's words surprised Heiji at first.

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"It was nothing…" Shinichi smiled at him and both settled back on their chairs comfortably. He turned his head to look at Heiji. "So, want to talk about your problem? What has happened?" he wondered why Heiji's cheeks painted darker at the simple question.

"I… don't know…" Heiji started.

"Excuse me?" Shinichi put a hand on his ear. "Could you just repeat that? Because I can not imagine that you, the great detective of the West, has just said something like that."

"Stop making fun out of it! I am serious! If I had known back then I wouldn't have a problem right now!"

"Okay, let's start this small. It's about-…"

"Kazuha-…" Heiji admitted quietly.

"Right. So, what happened?"

Heiji took a deep breath, knowing Shinichi only wanted to help him. "Y-you see, it was on my birthday. It all started with this note and…" Heiji told Shinichi everything tht had happened on this fateful day, from the mystery, over the dinner and their kiss to their confessions.

"You really…?" Shinichi looked surprised at him.

"Yeah.."

"So you finally admitted your feelings! I can not believe it!" He said teasingly. But it was clearly visible that he was very happy for Heiji. "Go on, Hattori."

"W-well… then we kind of… I mean.." Heiji quickly decided to leave THAT part out, although Shinichi probably could guess it, just from the redness of his cheeks. "I then… kind of..p-p-proposed to her and she… well, she accepted…"

Shinichi needed a few minutes to comprehend the news, all the while staring at Heiji with huge eyes. "You r-really… on the same evening?"

"Yeah!" Heiji grinned for a second. "I beat your one-week record, by the way. Muahahaha!"

"Oh please, that doesn't count!"

"Why shouldn't it?"Heiji retorted.

"Well, your woman isn't there anymore, right?" Shinichi shot back.

Heiji said nothing to this, only looked down. Shinichi immediately felt sorry for his words. "Come on, go ahead. Was that the reason she..?" he lay a hand on the shoulder of his friend to encourage him, making clear he did not intent to tease him.

"I don't know. After that we… well, we… how can I explain it…"

"I can imagine what you-… did…" At Heiji's surprised gaze, Shinichi only grinned.

"Well, I am a detective as well. Remember that phone call? You were like on a high! And when you called me yesteray evening you actually gave yourself away. In additin to that, it's not like I did not experience the same thing, you know." Heiji only nodded, contenting himself with this answer.

"And then in the morning, she was not there anymore." Heiji nodded.

"Well, maybe you did something-… wrong? Hurt her in any way?" Heiji shook his head.

"I don't remember anything wrong. It had been-… amazing and-… I thought she was just as happy and.." he blushed badly. "I really don't recall anything unusual."

"Maybe you said something stupid? Hey, that happens easily!" Shinichi tried to tease him to relax his friend a bit but that did not help. Heiji only thought about it and answered seriously.

"No. I did not…" silence engulfed them again, both thinking in record time. "M-maybe I did-… hurt her… in some way-… I don't know and that's my problem."

"I understand it. You must be freaked to death!"

"I am… what if I never see her again? What if she does not want me anymore? Doesn't want to even look at me after what I have done? I shouldn't have rushed everything…" he buried his face in his hands.

"Heiji, for such an-… act, you always need two. You couldn't have rushed her into anything that she didm't want, you know her. You know she wouldn't let you. Don't blame yourself. I am sure everything will eventually turn out good again." Shinichi tried to convince his friend with confident voice. He only looked back at his friend, miserably and unbelieving.

"You know… maybe, that's the point. Maybe, it was too much for her. You know, a confession, a proposal of marriage and… well, THAT, **is** a whole lot at once for a person. Maybe she wanted some time with herself, to think about everything and sort her thoughts and emotions out."

Heiji looked at Shinichi, thinking about his words thoroughly.

"Maybe you're right-…" he looked down at his folded hands. "What do you suggest that I do?"

"The only thing you can do now, is relax a little. You can't do anything anyway and I am sure that when she wants to be found and is ready to talk to you, then that's what you will do."

"You think so?"

"I am SURE! And then, when it's time, you have to fight for her."

"Fight?"

"Oh yes. Sometimes, you have to. Just think at me, I'm the best example! You know exactly what hell of a fight I had to get my real body back, and consequently, to get back to her!"

"But.." Heiji raised an eyebrow. "I see your point, but you did not exactly had to fight to get her in the first place, did you? I mean, to make her fall for you."

Shinichi blushed. "No, luckily not. But, as I remember, neither did you. She was, as you said, the first who wanted to confess, right?"

Heiji thought about it before having to admit defeat. "Your point."

Suddenly Shinichi had to grin. "What is it?" he turned to look at Heiji.

"I just had to remember, that I indeed fought for Ran."

"How?"

"Well, Kogoro nearly bit my head off when he caught us kissing!"

Heiji's eyes widened. "He caught you..?"

"Oh yes. He caught us, chased after me and nearly killed me. It was a whole bunch of work to convince him that I had serious and pure intentions with his daughter.

_"Mori- san, please!" Shinichi had pleaded, hiding behind the couch and sticking only his head over the edge to talk. "Listen to me, I didn't do anything to your daughter!" _

_"Well, that looked otherwise!" Kogoro groaned. _

_"Please, I have only the best intentions in mind with her. You see-…" Shinichi ducked a flying object. "I really LOVE Ran and I want to marry her! Please hear us out!" _

_"YOU WHAT?" Kogoro's rage only increased. "MY DAUGHTER? ARE YOU INSANE?" Shinichi hid again behind the couch, praying to the heavens that he would survive this to live and explain to him the situation as he watched more objects flew in his direction. _

_Not even the thought of fighting Gin or Vodka right now could frighten him more than the act of convincing he knew he had to put on Kogoro if he wanted to marry Ran. And hell, that's all he ever wanted._

"What happened then?" Heiji asked amused, looking amused and interested at his friend.

"Well…" Shinichi grinned. "I had no sleep that night, for that's how long it took me and Ran to calm him down and convince him that we were serious and that he could not change it. I tell you, the fight against the Black Organization was nothing compared to **this** fight!"

Heiji was smiling by now, totally amused at the mental image of Shinichi in this fight. Especially the picture of him behind the couch with only the top of his head showing. That was so funny he wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing. He grinned brightly.

"I'm glad that I'm amusing you!" Shinichi grinned at him, glad that his friend was obviously feeling a little better. "Just wait till you have to tell _your_ parents!"

"What?" Heiji's head shot up, shock all over his features.

Shinichi had to laugh at the picture his friend presented. "Just kidding!" he grinned at Heiji who, after calming down, joined him.

He was really glad that Shinichi had come with him. He had already helped him a lot and was right. When the moment was there, he would talk with Kazuha about everything and solve things out, even fight for her if necessary.

He leaned back against his seat, relaxing a little for the first time since Kazuha went missing.

---

Ran and Kazuha spend half of the following day with one of their favorite tasks- Shopping! After breakfast they took the bus to the next biggest city where Kazuha tried to remember everything from her last visit.

They journey from one shop to the other, having a lot of fun, pausing only once for lunch and tea before continuing their little shopping trip.

"What?"Kazuha asked Ran as she saw her friend chuckle to herself.

Ran looked at her and shook her head. "It's nothing, really. I was-… I was just imaging Shinichi's face after so much shopping." She chuckled. "He would complain the whole time and distort his face horribly to show just how much he has to suffer."

Kazuha chuckled and nodded. "You're right. Just like Heiji would if he-" she stopped herself and covered her mouth with a hand quickly.

All the pain and fear Kazuha had tried to seal away had broken through by the mention of his name, but she tried to gather herself quickly. She didn't want to worry her friend even more after yesterday's display of emotions. It was not her style, not at all, to bother other people with her emotional life, and here she had been, crying and… Kazuha shook her head. She quickly took her hand away from her mouth again.

"Have you seen this shop already? It looks nice, come on, let's go inside!" She smiled a horrible fake smile at Ran and walked ahead.

Her friend only looked after her, concerned. She wished she knew what was bothering Kazuha so that she could think of a way to help her. But pushing would not help… _'Yet!'_ Ran thought and sighed as she followed her friend in the next shop.

---

"Kazuha-chan…" Ran looked at her friend who seemed to relax a little in the hot water. After a long day of walking though the whole city and shopping to exhaustion, both almost sighed out as they sunk their towel clothed bodies slowly in the soothing hot water.

"Hm?" she murmured and opened her eyes to look at Ran. It was a good thing that the springs were illuminated, it had already become dark.

"Don't you think it's time?"

"T-time?" Kazuha started sweating, unconsciously sinking a little further in the water, pretending to have no idea. "Time for what?"

"To tell me what is going on!"

Kazuha broke eye contact and looked at the opposite direction. She knew this had been inevitable and she was not sure she was ready for this.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't expecting me to- at least- ask!"

"I-… I know… but it's not that easy… I…"

Ran scooted closer to her and lay a reassuring hand on Kazuha's back. "I know it must be difficult but it won't get better if you don't talk about it!"

"It's about… Heiji…"

"I figured about as much… What about him? What has happened?" At this, Kazuha's cheeks darkened considerably and she turned her head slightly away. An idea crawled into Ran's mind. She looked shocked and alarmed at Kazuha.

"He didn't-... DO-…something to you, did he?"

"No-…" Kazuha shook her head gently, eyes closed. "He didn't _force_ me, to do it…"

"It?" Ran raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean by **it**?"

Kazuha tilted her head slowly up in direction of her and looked miserably at her friend. At this moment, it dawned to her. "**OH**!"

Both looked again at the unmoving surface of the water as it emitted puffs of steam. Ran glided closer and hugged Kazuha, rubbing her back tenderly. She let her some time before asking further, quietly and consideratly.

"Is that the reason why you are like this?"

Kazuha shook her head again and looked on sadly.

"Kazuha, if I am to help you, you have to tell me what happened!"

She knew that her friend was right. Slowly she started telling Ran what happened, starting with her change of mind and her decision to do something about their situation, that something being his birthday surprise.

"I am so glad you finally admitted it!" Ran exclaimed, happy but carefully.

"That's thanks to you. Remember what you told me on the phone? That it's time for us to stop ignoring the fact that we have deeper feelings for each other?"

"I remember." Ran nodded.

"It already seems like that was AGES ago instead of a few days… Well, I took the risc upon me and… it turned out that you were right. We have this-… mutual affection for each other.."

"But that's great!"

"It was great. I didn't believe I could be any happier… until-…"

"Until what?"

"He k-kissed me…" Kazuha blushed. Ran only smiled, maybe a little knowingly, at her friend. "And? How was it?"

She smiled at the water in front of her. "Absolutely amazing. Like he would… like he was…"

"…taking the ground away from under your feet?"

"Exactly!" Kazuha beamed at Ran, glad that her friend understood her this well. No wonder. She, after all, went through the same thing.

"What happened then?" Ran wondered aloud.

"Well… then… b-before we… before we did… you know! Well, he p-proposed..to..me.."

Ran's mouth dropped open, and a beat later she drew her hands up to cover it. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Kazuha wordlessly. Kazuha blushed but was secretly a little amused at the reaction of her friend. Too bad that she didn't feel like laughing.

"So fast? W-what did you do? I mean, what did you answer?"

"It's not like… I mean… I am not even sure he really-…m-meant it and-…"

"How!" Ran exclaimed enraged. "How can one ask such a question.. THE question and not mean it?"

"Ran, please… it's not that easy…"

"Sorry. Please go on!"

"Of course I accepted-… then!…" Kazuha looked away from her again, trying hard to get over her embarrassment. "A-and everything was perfect-… well, until the next morning…"

"No-…" Ran shook her head. "He didn't-… say… something horrible, did he?" She knew exactly that it was one of the worse things a guy could do.

Kazuha shook her head almost imperceptably. "But.. what if he _had_? What if he had woken up and realised it was not worth it. That it had been horrible, that I have been a failure and that he doesn't want me, after all? I did everything without consideration, without really thinking about what I am doing which is so typical of me but… what if we changed everything for the worse?" Ran's eyes widened as she looked furtheron at her friend. She couldn't say anything to this, her mind working hard, only listened to her friend.

"You see… he is so important to me… so special… I am so scared that I screwed up for good now, not only because I… ran away-…"

"You went away without talking to him afterwards?"

"Yes…" Kazuha closed her eyes in shame. "I was sooo endlessly afraid of what he would do… of being left behind and alone-… I couldn't have lived with a brush off after this… What if he hadn't mean to propose to me?" a long pause followed and Kazuha felt some tears coming up. "B-but maybe it's not that bad this way… What a wife I had made.. a horrible one probably… and why would he even want me? I have nothing to give…" Kazuha was sobbing by now.

"Except yourself, which is already so much!"

"What?" She looked at Ran through her tears.

"I mean it. I am sure that Heiji does not want more than only you. You have so much to give, Kazuha, believe me. You will make a stunning wife, I am sure of it. And if Hattori-kun had thought otherwise, he wouldn't have asked you! He is not stupid- far from it, and you know it as well as I do!"

"B-but.." new tears were storning down her eyes.

"No, it's okay!" Ran hugged her friend. "Kazuha-chan, tell me, why did you accept the proposal? Why did you plan this surprise for him in the first place?"

"B-because…" Kazuha had to think for a very long moment about what exactly Ran wanted her to say. "Because I love him?"

"Exactly! And why did he respond to your love? Why did you do… it… with him?"

"Uh… b-because…" A long pause followed again and Kazuha thought hard about what to say. She wondered what her friend was playing at. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Because he loves me? And because I trust him?"

"EXACTLY!" Ran beamed down at her. "That's the point! To let him go this far you must trust him a lot. And for him to do it and propose to you can only mean that he loves you back, that he trusts you completely, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Do you know what I'm getting at?"

Kazuha looked at Ran carefully, considering her words. "Do you mean to say that… that…"

"That you should trust him again. He didn't do anything to earn your mistrust. You shouldn't deny him and yourself your happiness."

"But I am so scared that…"

"Kazuha, you are a lovely girl, pretty and with a good heart, strong and capable. He knows it because he wouldn't have fallen in love with you in the first place if it had been otherwise. Don't think that you are worth nothing or so little or that you have nothing to offer! Have a little self-esteem and confidence in yourself. You are usually such a strong girl! Have courage- one last time, and some trust, that's all."

A last question was burning in Kazuha's eyes and Ran shook her head.

"No, he won't refuse you, I am sure. You will never have to be alone, believe me. All you need is some trust. Trust in him and trust in yourself."

"Oh RAN!" Kazuha sobbed against her friend, hugging her tightly. She was so right. All of a sudden, all fears Kazuha had had seemed to be totally forgotten and so stupid. All she wanted right now was Heiji so they could make up. She had already missed him so much. How could she ever have…How would she ever be able to explain to him why she…

Ran held her back, allowing Kazuha to cry all her fears out, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Don't be afraid. I am sure he will understand. I know it's not that simple but…"she paused for a moment, searching for the right words.

"I know…" Kazuha sniffed. "Thank you!" she renewed the grip on her friend, making Ran smile warmly.

"It's nothing. Do you understand my point?"

"Y-yes…" she sniffed. "I have been so stupid… but I was so…"

"Scared, I know. It's understandable. You are also not used to this whole stuff. But that will change with the time, believe me. You don't have to mistrust people who are nice to you. I know it's difficult but believe me, there are people out there who loves you very much and expect nothing in return from you."

"Like?"

"Like your father, Hattori-kun and his family, me of course and so on!"

Kazuha said nothing, only stayed in her friend's arms for some more, hugging her tighter in a grateful manner. Ran understood and held her back, returning the gesture.

Kazuha was thinking her whole situation over. After a long time in silence, Ran felt Kazuha's giggle. She pulled back and looked down at her.

"What?"

"I just had to think about what my dad would do with Heiji if he found out we're together."

"Oh yeah, dad's can be really… difficult!"

"How do yo- RAN! Right, your father! I thought he hated Kudo-kun? How…"

"You want to know how he found out we were together?"

"Found out? You didn't tell him?" Kazuha asked surprised and Ran shook her head.

"We were a little… scared of his reaction and decided to better… wait a little longer. But one day he came home earlier and caught us kissing on the couch… oi, I have never seen my father chase after somebody at fast, even during his time as police-officer and detective!"

"He chased after Kudo-kun?"

"Oh yes, screamed like mad around about what he was doing to his daughter and so on. Took me some time to cool him down, you can believe me that. In the end he had to admit defeat, knowing he can't change anything and accept Shinichi as son in law. He probably had this suspicion already long ago, seeing me wait for him no matter what. But he put up a real fight.

See, in any case, it can't be worse for you two."

"That's good to know!" Kazuha giggled, for the first time in the last days feeling a little lighter around her heart.


	4. The hot spring scenario

_I really hope that more people than reviewed until now actually like this story, because if not that would be VERY sad! To all others, THANKS; please keep on reading and enjoying this one. This is still special to me. Dedicated to "Meinz"! Happy birthday (once again, hihi)! Oh, a last thing. I wonder how many of you can figure out just WHO gets a guest-part in this one, hehehehe! Let me know!_

* * *

**Chapter eleven- The hot spring scenario**

* * *

Heiji and Shinichi arrived in the late afternoon at their destination. They quickly walked to the Inn, hoping to arrive before the sun set. There, Heiji quickly greeted Kazuha's aunt and introduced Shinichi before they went to their rooms.

"You never told me they have only one futon in the rooms!"

"Gee, I forgot!" Heiji looked around, scanning the place. "It's been a long time since I was last here!"

"And what are we going to do now?"

"Don't act like a baby. We'll think of something!"

"It's already dark…" Shinichi stated slowly, looking out of the window.

"I so want to get in those hot springs! It's been forever!" Heiji looked at him with raised eyebrows and almost piercing gaze.

"Yeah, me too! Let's do that right away. The spring is illuminated, after all."

"Great idea. Glad to see that your brain still works, Kudo!"

"Pah, what did you expect?"

"No comment!"

Both grinned and prepared their bathing stuff.

"Are you ready?" Shinichi soon asked Heiji, having already his towel bound sed.. securily around his hips.

"Yes, let's go!" and together the two friends walked to the big, outdoor spring. They were joking on the way, Heiji a little relieved that he had talked so thoroughly with Shinichi. He really was a great friend.

As they approached the spring, girls laughing could be heard and they grinned at each other. The walked closer and closer to the source of the laugher until they could almost hear the jokes they were telling each other.

"And you know, what he than said to that man?" the brown haired girl chuckled.

"What?" the darker haired girl asked excitedly.

"Ran?" A voice behind the girls asked, making them turn their heads.

"Shinichi!" Ran breathed quietly and unbelieving as her eyes, soon after the shock had settled, lit up.

Shinichi only grinned seductively at her, but obviously more than happy that she had crossed his way so much sooner than expected. His surprise at seeing her was quickly drowned out by happiness about this unforeseen encounter.

He saw Ran rise out of the water, the towel tightly around her body and droplets shimmering on her skin in the faint and romantic moonlight. Shinichi knew that it sounded really old fashioned and like some scene out of a pulp fiction novel, but he was certain this scene held a lot of… poetry?

_'Argh man, I have never been any good at this kind of things!'_ he admitted honestly to himself and shrugged mentally.

He approached Ran, clad in his own towel bound around his waist, and shortly before arriving at his destination opened his arms in silent invitation. Smiling beautifully, Ran stepped to him the last inches and accepted his invitation, falling in his arms as if she had spend an eternity waiting for him. Only few that were witnessing the scene knew the real irony behind it for she really had spend a long while waiting for him to come back to her.

'But that's in the past!' she told herself as the unbearable feeling of happiness at having Shinichi in her arms again, flooded her whole being.

He pulled back a little and smiled down at her, obviously just as happy to hold her again. To him it had as well felt like an eternity without her. Since his return he had made sure to see her almost every day, even if only for a few minutes. As he saw her beautiful smile, all he could feel, aside the feeling of falling in love with her for the umpteenth time and all over again, was the strong urge to hold her and never let go of her again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and soon after leaned down to kiss her.

Heiji stood kind of awkward behind him, his cheeks redder than usual. Kazuha did not move, staying in the hot water that was reaching to her chin. She looked a few times at Heiji but as soon as their eyes met, both quickly looked away.

It was strange. Here she was, thinking herself finally certain about her feelings for him and then all he had to do was appear and she was as helpless as a child.

Ran and Shinichi had by now stopped kissing and turned to look at their friends. They held hands and smiled at the two, red faces.

"Well, Hattori, I guess that you can remember this young lady. Her name is Toyama Kazuha- am I ringing a bell?" Shinichi grinned at Heiji. Heiji only glared back.

"He is right, Kazuha- chan. I allow myself to assume that you can remember this gentleman as well. Well, it's time for us to let you two alone, then!" Kazuha stared, panicked, at Ran, certain that she could not handle the situation without her support. But Ran only smiled warmly at her, let go of Shinichi's hand for a moment and kneeled down to whisper to her friend.

"Ran! You can't leave me!"

"Don't worry! It's going to be all right. Just be honest with yourself and you two will solve everything really quickly, believe me! Have faith! But that's only between you two, my dear. You can do that!" Ran gave Kazuha a quick kiss on her forehead and stood up. Kazuha only looked at her, not less scared. But she only whispered a "good luck" and was again on Shinichi's side. He put an arm around her. He and Ran winked at Heiji, Shinichi even with a thumb- up, and left for another part of the hot springs where they could be alone.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Ran whispered and looked up at Shinichi's face. He nodded reassuringly and held her tighter. "They can do this without us! Besides…" they found an empty spot in the huge outdoor basin and slipped inside. "..call me egoistical but I want you all for myself."

Ran giggled and welcomed the tight embrace, returning it with one of her own. Suddenly and unforeseen, she pulled his head down and kissed Shinichi hard and passionately, taking his breath away in a flash. He was startled but didn't even think about resisting her sweet lips. As she pulled away, lips parted while panting, she grinned at him and his stupefied expression.

"Oi, is it the mountain air or did you simply miss me?" he gave her one of his gorgeous one corner grins that caused _some_ women weak knees.

"I missed you!" she smiled sweetly at him, melting his insides in the progress.

"I missed you, too. Like crazy!" he replied and she could not help her giggle. Winding her arms around his neck, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"A lot?"

One corner of his lips curved up to a grin as his hands wandered her back. "A whole lot!"

"Why don't you show me!" she grinned back, something challenging in her look.

"Ran!" he looked around shocked, acting as if Ran had just said the most indecent thing on the planet. "How can you suggest that we do **that** _here_! People can come any minute!"

Ran only stared amused at him, a shade of red on her cheeks. "I did not! That's not what I meant!"

He grinned again at her. "Yeah, right! You little naughty girl."

"Shinichi!" she gently slapped his arm.

"Okay, okay. How about, we go for the rated version now, which implies light making out and…" he leaned down and whispered in her ear seductively. "…tonight I'll show you just HOW much I have missed you!" His breath caused Ran to shiver gently as she looked with red cheeks at him. Before she could really answer, he was attacking her neck with sweet kisses. She momentarily thought back on a time where he would have blushed at just the thought of kissing her and now…

"That'd be…great!"

Shinichi kept kissing her throat, then up her jaw, her cheeks, her whole face until he reached his destination. He kissed Ran, deeply and with all the passion that he held for her. With all the love that flooded his heart whenever he was allowed to be near her. And she responded to everything in kind.

"I am so glad you came!" she finally whispered after breaking the kiss, while looking in his eyes and panting slightly.

"So am I, my love. So am I!" he stroked a hand over her hair and she smiled again at him.

"Our romantic weekend is saved!"

"Hehe, you're right!" And as he bend to place a tender kiss on her forehead, Ran closed her eyes and hugged him closer, leaning her head against his chest.

"I hope they can work this out!" she breathed. Shinichi only nodded. "Me too."

Kazuha, after Ran was out of eye-sight, stared at the water right in front of her and wound her arms tighter around her body. As Heiji observed her, he felt his heart sink along with his courage. He wondered what he had done to freak her out that much. But he knew, there was no helping it. He had to talk it out with her. Very slowly, he did one step after the other and came to a halt a few feet away from her.

"Uhm… may I?"

Kazuha only nodded, not taking her eyes from the surface of the water that was rippling as he stepped into the bath and sat on a stone in the water near the edge. Kazuha was only a few feet away. Neither moved, not even daring to breathe too loud. The tension was unbearable and they now frequently stole gazes of the other.

They were afraid to talk, to move, to breathe too loud. At some point, this silence became too much and both burst out simultaneously.

"I am so sorry!" "It's all my fault!"

They fell silent and looked at the surface of the water again, everywhere but at the other, hearts racing, faces hot

"Y-you go first!" she quietly started.

"Nono, you first."

"Oh…o-okay. Y-you see… I am sure you want to know why I… why I went a-away…" she gulped and saw his slight nod. So she went on, trying desperately to find the right words. All the things that she and Ran had talked about were gone to the point where fear was again ruling her heart and her actions.

"F-first, you have to know that it was not easy for me, and that I had nothing planned beforehand. I am so sorry I left like this… but… you know, it's strange. I can not really put all the things I felt in words… all I know is that suddenly I was so scared of everything. Of you, of us, of myself… of being alone. Yes, of that the most…" she looked shyly at his face that radiated some sort of disbelief. She quickly shook her head and put a smile on, not wanting to hurt him.

"You don't have to feel bad about anything.

"I understand, if you say it happened just because you needed… relief. Don't feel bad about IT! No need to apologize, I really understand. And, after all, I am not sure I would have made such a good wife in the first place and you would be constantly on your cases, I would probably start drinking and go crazy out of fear about you at home until one day the police would call and tell me how sorry they were but they couldn't save you and.. and then I would be alone again…all alone…" she interrupted her ranting of her own, more and more tears falling from her eyes until by the time she was finished she was literally crying her eyes out.

Heiji watched her, shocked and deeply moved by this outburst from the usually strong girl in front of him. No with what he had counted, it was not even near to this.

"K-Kazuha…" he stocked and slowly stepped fully in the water, carefully reaching out to wrap his arms around her. She tried to persist and move him away but Heiji was stronger and held on to her. "Kazuha… shh, it's okay, it's okay…" he whispered soothing words to her while hugging her close with the one hand and stroking over her hair with the other. He could not believe that the reason she had been so freaked out was simply of… a psychological nature.

"Kazuha…" he whispered and lay his head on top of hers. She tried to clean her face with the back of her hands and stepped away from him, breaking herself free of his embrace.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak like this." She felt new tears roll out of her eyes. "God!" she touched her face. "You must think I am so stupid!"

"No, don't say that. Of course I don't!" he quickly hushed her.

"It's okay. You don't have to be polite. You can go if you'd like to…"she half turned away from him, lowering her head.

"Oi, I really would like to grab your shoulders and shake you so hard that you finally wake up!" his words sounded unusually harsh, and Kazuha turned her head to look at him startled. "What?"

"Y-you heard me! What are you saying? Do you have any idea what you are demanding of me? How could I ever go without you? Why do you think that I don't l-lo-like you anymore?"

"I-it is only that… I was not s-sure you would still want me after waking up. I was so scared-…" the last words stuck in her throat and she hardly got them out as new tears welled up her eyes.

"Please, listen. I didn't m-make l-l-love to you because my hormones desperately demanded it, but because my heart was overwhelmed with my emotions for you. Because it seemed to be the perfect moment, because I wanted to show you my affection in every way I could, because it is what I want us to do for the rest of our lives for I am SURE you will make a great wife. It will not turn out as negatively as you think, this I can promise you. I will take the best of cares of you and not leave you alone for long. I will **never** leave you alone, do you hear me?"

Her reaction was not really responsive. She had her eyes closed, her face was pointing to the water, head lowered. She was listening to him but didn't make any move nor gave any sign of approval or disapproval.

"Kazuha…" he sounded desperate, stressing her name. "I would never, NEVER EVER use you like this. Hell, woman, I LOVE YOU!" he took a deep breath and screamed at her in his usual loud and energetic voice for the whole world to hear.

Kazuha backed away from him, a little taken aback. She blinked at him with her huge eyes, mouth open and had no idea how to respond to that. But Heiji was only getting started. He was ready to fight for her if necessary- Kudo had been right. He walked closer to her and took her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Do you hear me? I - LOVE - YOU!" he gently shook her along with these words. "I do, I _really_ do, and I want to never ever let you go again! Is that so hard to understand? Please believe me! Why would I want to leave you when a life without you is a real nightmare to me? I can't even think about what it would look like and frankly, I do not want to!" during his little speech he had gently pressed her body to his. "Do you understand, you beautiful wild-cat? You stubborn and passionate woman who likes to jump to conclusions and that I can not be without?"

Kazuha slowly pulled away from him, laying her hands on his chest. She shyly and very slowly looked up at him. "Did you say… beautiful?" her cheeks were burning.

He smiled at her, some of the tension leaving his limbs. "Of course! You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on!"

"H-Heiji… these things you said… **are** beautiful. I am so-…overwhelmed and… I don't know what to say to that… Why?" her eyes watered again and her voice cracked, only managing a whisper. "Why do you love me?"

Heiji smiled a warm smile at the girl in front of him, laying a hand on her cheek and spoke softly to her while brushing with a thumb over her wet cheek. "Is a reason necessary? Why do I need a reason?"

Kazuha looked confused at him before he went on.

"Kudo once told me that, and I figured he was right. People need no real reason to kill each other, why do they need a reason to love another person?" a long silence followed and Kazuha looked at him, a look of awe in her features. She knew that he was right.

Ruining the momentarily mood, Heiji grinned. "Of course, if you want me to name a few reasons I would start with your endlessly good heart, your inner and outer beauty, the way you care for people, the way you take care of me, the way you brighten up my day and my heart with your mere presence, even the way your eyes glimmer when you are angry… I want to see that glimmer again in your eyes. Tears don't suit you!" he brushed over her other cheek with the back of his hand.

"Heiji-…" she whispered, almost sobbed, his name getting lost on the way. She took a sharp breath and could not help the new tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Heiiijiii!" she sobbed his name and as he opened his arms in invitation, Kazuha took it and hugged him for all she was worth. He only held her, leaning back against a stone where he sat down and could sit her comfortably on his lap while she cried out her fears and her frustration.

He was rubbing her back and as he felt the towel around her body had lost it's hold, he quickly tucked the knot back in place, making sure it held tightly again. Kazuha only vaguely noticed this but was touched nonetheless. She tried hard to calm down and a few minutes later even succeeded. Pulling slowly back, she looked shyly, almost embarrassed, at Heiji.

"Heiji?" she carefully started.

"Yes?"

"I am so sorry!" she whispered, her sad expression capable of melting even tougher men than Hattori.

"It's okay, really. If only you believe me and what I said because I was serious! You have to trust me in this!"

Ran's words about trust rang through her mind. She knew that both were right. She had to trust him and herself, have faith in them and their relationship. Kazuha nodded, smiling for the first time, and lay a hand on his cheek.

"I trust you!" and she meant it, saying it with so much confidence that he believed her right away, knowing she meant it with all her heart. And so she did the next words.

"Heiji… I..I also… I do… I mean…" she took a sharp breath and looked deep in his eyes. Eyes that were kind and understanding and that she knew better than anybody's else, that could be damn sexy. And suddenly, it was easier for her.

"I love you, Heiji." She told him seriously, never breaking eye contact. The look they gave each other in this moment actually betrayed everything to the other. What they were feeling deep down, their fears, their desires and so much more. This look simply said everything they needed to know.

As she saw his face distort in a bright smile, she could not help but mirror it. "I really do love you! So, so much.." she repeated quietly, feeling the need to tell him again.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" he whispered and leaned slowly his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad, too."

"Does this mean, everything is okay?" he hesitantly asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Can…can I kiss you now?" Heiji asked hesitantly, only voicing his heart's desire which came out a little more pleading than he had intended. Kazuha's cheeks painted a little bit as she smiled brightly at him.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

---

A little later, Shinichi and Ran dared to come and look after the two, just in case they needed some help. Or more, in case Heiji needed first aid.

"I sure hope he's not dead yet. You never know, with a mouth as big as his!"

"Shinichi!" Ran warned him and looked again forward. "I hope they solved their problems and made up."

"Me too… but I think we don't have to worry anymore." He smiled and as Ran looked at him puzzled, pointed with his free hand in direction of the spring. As her eyes followed his lead they quickly lit up at the sight.

Heiji and Kazuha were sitting in the water, her arms around him. He had an arm around her and was holding her face with his free hand as they were engaged in a sweet kiss.

Ran smiled brightly as she saw this, and then turned to look at Shinichi who was grinning as well. "That's so great!" she whispered, totally exited and happy.

"Yes." he had to agree. He may never admit it but he did like it better when his friends were at peace with each other. He simply would never let Heiji know.

"What do we do now?"

Shinichi's grin turned devilishly as all the new prospects came to him and obviously Ran had noticed this too for she elbowed him in his ribs. "Don't even think about it!"

"B-but…what? I didn't do anything..!" _'Yet! So please let me…!' _

"I know that look, Mister. Come on, we'll go and come again later." And before he could even think about protesting, Ran was dragging him away, pulling at his hand. But from the tone in her voice, it would have been more appropriate to drag him away from his ear.

"But Raaaan!" he winced.

"Did you just hear something?"

"Eh?" Kazuha looked around, scanning the place quickly. "No, why?"

"I could have sworn…" Heiji looked back at Kazuha and smiled. "Never mind!" As she returned his smile, she leaned forward and lay her head against his chest, sighing. Heiji's arms came around her small frame, hugging her to him. He placed his head on top of hers and sighed as well.

Neither couldn't believe how.. soothing a kiss could be. The moment his lips had touched hers, something had shot through them, something warm and incredibly pleasant, causing them to moan out simultaneously in relief only to clung on the other harder in the next. Yes, this was the stuff dreams are made of.

---

_Twenty minutes later… _

"How are we going to do this? What if they're still…at it!" Ran looked somewhat lost up at Shinichi who looked back at her.

"Careful, we're coming! You better not be doing anything we shouldn't see!" Shinichi suddenly screamed, walked towards the spring and covered his eyes with one hand while swinging the other in front of him like a blind person in order to avoid a collision with something or somebody.

Ran only shook her head, blushing and walked after him, ready to apologize for her fiancés behaviour. But she only found Kazuha and Heiji, sitting in the water, talking quietly with each other. Or at least that's what they had been doing before Shinichi's "attack" for now they were only staring at him.

He stopped walking and blushed slightly. Overplaying his embarrassment, Shinichi put an arm behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh, hi guys! Hehehe…"

Ran, Kazuha and Heiji kept staring at him for another moment before breaking stimultaneously into a fit of laughter. Soon even Shinichi joined them. He took Ran's hand and they neared the couple that was still sitting in the water and sat down on the edge of the pool.

"I daresay everything is now okay between you?" Ran carefully started.

Kazuha smiled at Heiji, then back at Ran. "Yeah."

"Waah, I am so glad!" Ran ejaculated and splashed with her feet in the water. All heads turned to look at her but she only smiled sweetly back. "What?"

"Nooothing!" Shinichi replied and took her hand in his again.

"I am only glad everything is all right again!" Ran stated.

"So am I!" Kazuha held Heiji's hand tighter and he responded to her grip.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shinichi asked and looked suspiciously innocent around. Heiji raised an eye brow.

"You know, we are kind of hungry." Ran helped out and looked at Shinichi. He had been complaining the past half hour that he was soo hungry he couldn't stand it and now he was getting shy. Typical men!

"Why don't we go and have dinner together?" Kazuha was the first to suggest.

"That's a great idea!" Ran joined her immediately. "Guys?" She looked back and forth between the two detectives, smiling widely.

"Sure!" Shinichi answered first.

"Of course!" Heiji joined soon after.

"Great!" Ran was too euphoric. She was dying to hear the news from Kazuha, so she leaned over and gave Shinichi a kiss on his lips, then took Kazuha's hand. She held her towel with one hand and stood up, pulling Kazuha up with the other. "We'll go get ready and you can pick us up around eight, room 19. See ya, guys!"

Ran was already heading towards the side- entrance to the house, pulling Kazuha along after her who could only wink at the men before they were out of view.

"Women!" Shinichi muttered.

"Yeah, who's ever going to understand them?" Heiji added.

Both men shrugged and looked at each other stupidly, silently meaning to say: "We don't!"

---

"Ran, you're pulling my arm off!" Kazuha complained a while later.

"Oh, sorry! Now come, we're almost there!" Ran walked along the empty corridor to their room. She quickly unlocked and pushed the door open before in turn pushing Kazuha inside the room. She sat her down on the bed before sitting down as well and looked at her friend, eyes wide and full of expectation.

Kazuha raised her eyebrow. "What?" she demanded.

Ran sighed annoyed. "Come ON! You know exactly what I want to hear!"

The other girl merely blushed and looked down at her hands which she had folded in her lap. Ran took Kazuha's red cheeks as a reason to cheer and giggled happily. She could not help herself as she swung forward and hugged her friend tightly.

"Oh Kazuha-chan, I am SO happy for you! I knew you would figure it out eventually!"

Kazuha hugged her back, smiling to herself. She guessed she had pretty much scared Ran yesterday. She had been obviously really worried about her. Kazuha held her a little tighter.

"Thank you so much, Ran, for your help. I am not sure I could have done it without your help!" Kazuha said quietly in Ran's ear.

"You would have, I am sure! And I am always here for you!" Ran smiled at the other girl.

"Thank you!" Kazuha repeated, now smiling equally back.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Come on, tell me already what happened between you?"

Kazuha blushed madly. She didn't know what exactly to tell but Ran definitively deserved the truth. "He… he had been so sweet, telling the most adorable things you can imagine. I told him all my fears and he said… said actually almost what you said, that I am not right and that he-…"

"That he loves you!" Ran stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"How do you know?" Kazuha touched her glowing cheeks.

"Hello? Do you honestly think anybody in this spring did NOT hear him scream?"

_'Right, I had forgotten about that!' _

"Go on!"

"Y-yes… that's basically it… and that he won't ever leave me alone, that he thinks I am b-beautiful and that he loves me just because, without my having to do something in return. Do you know how much this means to me? How precious it is to have somebody who loves you just-… just because of you?"

"Of course I do." Ran smiled warmly back. "It is a gift, I know that."

Kazuha returned this warm smile and the two friends talked on until they realized shocked that it was about time they made themselves ready for dinner.

----

Dinner was a fairly funny and entertaining thing. The mood seemed light and pleasant and the two couples chatted happily about all sort of things. They made plans for the following day, gathering suggestions. Heiji and Kazuha remembered the zoo in the next biggest city that they had visited as little children. They decided it was a nice idea and that they'd do that the next day.

"Uhm.. Kazuha-chan?" Ran, who was sitting next to Shinichi, asked her friend.

"What is it?"

"Y-you see, Shinichi and I we… we have simply wondered if…" she looked at him and at his nod she smiled and looked back at her friend. "We were wondering if you two had a problem if we.. you see… c-change rooms?" Ran was blushing deeply. Hey, bear with the girl, she had to wait for her man to come back and be without him for over fifty volumes!

Kazuha looked surprised at Heiji who only grinned knowingly at Shinichi before looking at her as well. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I have no problem with that. Didn't want to sleep next to that guy and perhaps being abused as a substitute-Ran anyway! Cuddling and kissing me, wuaargh!"

"W-WHAT?" Shinichi screamed and looked at Heiji.

"You heard me!" the two men shot little arrows back and forth through their gazes while the girls chuckled.

"Me for my part, I don't have anything against it." Kazuha told them, blushing a little.

"That's great!" Ran beamed, happy.

"Naughty girl!" Shinichi whispered to her under his breath, causing her to turn even redder.

"WHAT!" she looked at him but he only looked innocently/surprised at her.

"What? I didn't say anything!" The others laughed. Ran's eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for that one!" she in turn whispered back to him.

_'Oi oi!'_ Shinichi thought, wondering if he was to be afraid or delighted.

They ate in peace and afterwards made use of the neat dance floor in the back part of the restaurant.

After dancing for some time, Heiji asked Kazuha if she wanted something to drink. She agreed and he went, leaving her for a moment alone on the dance-floor. While waiting patiently, she thought about how sweet Heiji was behaving and her bad conscious nagged a little at her, telling her he was being so careful with her because of what she had done.

_'Oh well, then I have to make him normal again!'_ she smiled inwardly at all the rather pleasant possibilities.

Suddenly she was knocked off her feet by a heavy weight that bumped in her side. Before Kazuha could really understand what was going on, a hand reached out to grab hers and pulled her to her feet again while murmuring quick apologizes.

"I am so sorry, it was my fault. Did you hurt yourself?"

Kazuha raised her head and was met by the sight of a handsome boy, about her age, with ruffled hair and an amazing pair of eyes. He reminded her vividly on Shinichi.

"No, it's okay, I am fine. It was partly my fault, I was day-dreaming!"

But he shook his head heavily. "No, I should have taken better care of where I walk and not knock over beautiful women. I hope you forgive me!" and again, before Kazuha could react he had bend and had kissed the back of her hand. She stared at him surprised and blushed. He pulled back and grinned at her. Then his eyes scanned the place for a split second and it seemed to her like he started sweating.

"I beg your pardon but I need to hurry. Have a nice stay and I hope to see you again!" he winked at her and dashed off.

Kazuha stared after him with open mouth, wondering about the young man and about what he was running away from. Surprisingly, she could have sworn she had heard him, as he ran away, mutter something like: "Damn mob of hers!"

Heiji immediately arrived and stared at the direction the guy had run to. "Who was that?" he asked her, his eyes small, but handled her a glass.

"I have no idea!" she answered him honestly and smirked as she saw that his face did not change but kept looking around in a threatening manner while, probably unconsciously of his actions stepping closer to her.

Kazuha giggled. "Are you jealous?"

Heiji looked surprised down at her. "ME?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh please!"

What made Kazuha giggle even louder was not the fact of what he had said, but the fact that while he said it, he was glaring most threatingly at a guy who was dancing behind Kazuha and dared looking at her for a second too long.

She was hugging Heiji a second later, catching him off-guard. He flushed a little bit, realizing his behaviour and she felt his body relax slowly as he placed his arms around her. It was her luck that she could not see his face right now, for the look of sheer triumph that he cast this other guy would have been more than enough to send her in a fit of laughter.

At the other end of the dance floor, Shinichi and Ran were dancing closely, unaware of what was going on around them. How they enjoyed this sweet, peaceful moments of closeness neither could put in words. They were happy and content with everything and glad that they could now have their romantic week-end, after all.

At some point, Ran pulled her cheek from his chest and smiled up at him beautifully. He looked back at her and grinned his irresistible grin. Her smile widened. As her hands renewed their grip on his back a sound tore them out of their little world. They turned their heads and saw that a young man and a girl their age were fighting rather loudly about something.

"I knew it was better not to take you with me. I must have been totally out of my mind!" he screamed.

"Nobody asked you to, you monstrous fool!" the girl screamed back

"Oh YEAH?" they fought on and it seemed like he was backing a little away from her for she was swinging something that seemed like a large stick above her head.

As Shinichi lead Ran further away from the arguing couple, he had a nagging feeling in his gut that he had seen that guy somewhere before. He turned and looked at the young man who was about his age. This man seemed to catch his gaze and their looks locked for a second. Shinichi wondered if it was only his imagination or if this guy really seemed to start to get nervous.

However, before he could find it out, Shinichi was knocked sideway by a tall man who seemed to have drunken a few beers more than he could handle. He had dark, short, curly hair, thin lips, a long face and a nose that resembled a potato. A red potato. His face was almost completely covered in hair, giving him a very threatening appearance. Shinichi prepared mentally for a possible fight, but the man, instead of starting a fight, apologized to the detective and went to find the way to his room, now only dreaming of a nice bed while singing something that sounded a little like French but that Shinichi could not really make out the meaning of. It was only clear that the drunken man was happy about something.

Shinichi did not really wonder about it for he had other things in his mind. He quickly turned again and looked for the younger man he was just certain he had met before, somewhere- maybe on a case, but he was gone and so was his female company.

Just now he felt the tugging on his shirt and turned around to face a concerned Ran. "Are you all right?"

"Wha-.. oh, yes. No problem, this guy didn't hit me too hard."

"No, I mean you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's nothing…" he turned again to scan the crowd, then faced the young woman again whose face seemed no less concerned. "But, did you just see this guy?"

"I think I know who you mean. Is he a relative of yours?"

"Why are you asking this?" Shinichi asked, more than astrounished.

"Well, you two look so much alike! The last time I almost mistook you for somebody else was shortly before the Suzuki party on the ship. Remember? With the 'Black Star' and everything?"

_'That was that time with…'_ Shinichi's eyes widened and he frantically turned his head again, walking a few feet around to find that person but he was disappeared.

_'What the hell did **he** want here? What was he doing?'_ Our trained detective's mind started immediately with its work, searching for all kind of different possibilities why HE of all people was here. What he was planning, and was any danger possible? He gasped loudly as he left somebody pinch him in his arm. He turned around again and was once more greeted by Ran's face, only this time it seemed more annoyed than concerned.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Shinichi complained.

"I know that look! It means something is on its way. But Shinichi, we are on a weekend trip so don't you DARE run after some possible murder, mysteries or crimes or what do I know? I am warning you, you know what happened the last time!" She had this wild glimmer in her eyes that made her the more attractive and that he loved so much about her that he could do nothing but grin at the stubborn look she was wearing, complete with extended chin, smaller eyes and hands on her hips.

And neither could he help himself as he had her in his arms a flash later and was kissing her passionately, not intending to resist this immense temptation. He had had, after all, to resist it for too long already. As he released her lips she slowly opened her eyes and looked a little puzzled up at him with her rosy cheeks and dreamy gaze that was still a little questioning. He knew exactly what it meant.

"No, don't worry. You are right. We are on vacations! No mysteries."

_'And maybe even thieves need vacations.' _

She raised an eyebrow, obviously considering the trustworthiness of his statement and he had to grin at this.

"I promise solemly! Big promise of the greatest detective ever!" he joked and she smiled at him, satisfied with this.

"You must be joking!" A voice from behind made the couple turn and face a second detective. "How many times to I have to tell you that you are only second place? Gee, you can't even keep THAT in mind. What a **great** detective **that** makes out of you, you wanna-be genius!"

Shinichi turned, eyes narrow. "Oh really? I remember exactly just WHO _really_ is second!"

"Oh yeah? Do you remember that time where…" and this was the beginning of a fierce conversation between Heiji and Shinichi that could take some time. Kazuha and Ran only watched with shaking heads and decided to go and order another drink for this REALLY could take some time.

"Why are we punished with such immature kids?" Kazuha asked her.

"I have really NO idea!" Ran shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

But, as the girls observed the intense conversation going on between the guys from afar with a smug expression, the fire in their eyes, words and gestures, both could nothing but think, although they wouldn't want to tell the other girl right now, that maybe, only maybe, they **did** have a slight idea why they ended up with these passionate, loving, childish men.

---

_Later that night _

"I can't believe I railed Hattori because they have only one futon in the rooms!" Shinichi sighed as he held Ran close to him. The girl giggled and pushed her body closer to his, holding his hands on her front tightly.

"Yeah, it IS something different when YOU hold me!" Ran purred against him.

"Yeah I kn..- WHAT! What do you mean? WHO has been holding you WHEN exactly?" Shinichi was almost standing in bed and looking at Ran thoroughly, and **not** pleased. But she only giggled and pulled him back down.

"Kazuha-chan!" she still giggled.

Shinichi thought for a long moment about it. "Boah, I am so hurt!"

"Ohh, how can I help you?" she grinned at him.

"I don't know what you can do to heal these wounds…inside!" he dramatically replied, closing his eyes in the act he was playing.

"Ohh, my poor, poor, hurt detective!" she leaned and kissed him full on the lips and passionate, silencing every complaint he had had a second earlier. The kiss intensified and Shinichi pulled Ran on top of him while he lay fully down again.

As the need for air arose, she pulled away, laying her cheek against him while trying to catch her breath. She gave him another kiss and laid her head on his broad chest, his loving caress on her back and the heat of his body sweeping the already tired Ran gently over to dreamland.

Shinichi was quite exhausted himself and all too willingly let the soothing feeling of her against him with the gentle extra weight and the added warmth carry him to sleep.

---

In the room next door, Heiji and Kazuha were sitting on the futon, unsure what to do. But she was already so tired, that she shyly and with red cheeks made the first move, slipping under the cover slowly. She held the other end up in silent invitation and the slightly redder detective followed it slowly.

They lay next to each other without touching, both even afraid to breathe too loud. Until…

Kazuha sighed. She was tired of this game. Tired of walking away.

"Heiji?" she whispered, turning her head to his side.

"Yes?" he looked back at her in the hardly lit room.

"Can you… h-hold-… me?"

She could not actually _see_ his smile but she knew that it was there. "S-sure!" came his own shy answer as he moved a little closer to her. After a little awkward struggling with arms and positions, Kazuha had at the end her head on his arm that was resting on the pillow, one of her arms to her chest, the other around his torso while he rested his free hand on her hip. He had his head on top of hers, revelling in the pleasant smell that surrounded him.

Now, that was a very comfortable position, they both thought, feeling absolutely content and in a way… relieved.

"Sleep well-…" she murmured with a slight smile as she cuddled closer to him.

"Sweet dreams.." he kissed the top of her head, lay it back and sighed.

_'Life is okay again.' _

* * *

_Well, at this point me, the author, really would like to tell you something...anything... but I don't know what! My brain is empty at the moment. I am sorry!If you enjoyed this story, just let me know, ok? I still got more of it in my backhand! (pokerface) It's far from being over, guys, faaaaaaar from it,hehe!_


	5. Turtles, apes and a sweet little family

_Sorry this took so long. But the story is finished and I'll upload as soon as you nice people tell me to (especially since this chapter is not as long as the ones before but the next will be...sigh...so cute. Believe me, it's worth it). Take care you all and enjoy this. Happy holidays. Love ya._

* * *

**Chapter twelve – Turtles, apes and a sweet little family **

* * *

The next day, our four heroes took the bus that took them to the zoo. It was really nice, Ran and Shinichi had to admit. Right when you entered, there was a huge outdoor cage with mules. One had long brown hair and was standing really closely. Ran and Kazuha immediately approached, thinking it was sooo cute!

_'It must be a male mule!'_ Shinichi thought grumpily. _'He only lets women stroke him!' _

And it was true! As soon as Shinichi and Heiji approached, he started grumbling and moved away. The girls giggled and went back to stroking him. It was too much for the guys.

"We're going on ahead!" Heiji announced, Shinichi by his side. The girls followed soon after, chuckling, taking their spots on the side of their men. Although both enjoyed this little act immensely, neither said something, only held the hand of the girl back and smirked.

The came to a little pond with a little bridge that lead over it and a small island in the middle that was crowed with beautiful, white pelicans. The two couples walked on the bridge, meaning to pass it as Ran suddenly stopped and pointed at the water.

"Kazuha-chan, look there!"

Kazuha leaned a little forward and looked in the direction Ran was pointing. She immediately "aaww"-ed. There were turtles in the water. But they were not normal turtles, but-

"Love-turtles!" Ran squiecked.

"Yes!" Kazuha joined her.

Two of the turtles were swimming together. But not simply together! The smaller one was constantly swimming backwards and in front of the other, staying always in eye contact no matter how the bigger one turned his head and every here and there shoot the little head forward to kiss the other. It seemed like the larger one did not really want for the little one to bother him like this but he simply swam on, not swimming away.

"Look, he's playing hard to get!" Ran giggled.

"Yeah but she won't give up!" Kazuha joined her.

"That's sooo cute!" both screamed and observed how the turtles swam around slowly.

Soon the guys got bored and it was a hard piece to convince the girls to move on.

Ran wanted to see the dolphin-show while Kazuha wanted to see the bears. So the couples split up, guys had no say, meaning to meet later at an appointed spot.

Heiji and Kazuha walked around the Zoo, in search for the bears. Both were happy and content with the world, holding hands and chatting a little with each other.

It was no real surprise for Kazuha when she saw her aunt Yumi with her little son in the zoo, since she had mentioned it yesterday. The little pumpkin, Shuji, was not even five years old, had dark hair like his father but the beautiful blue eyes from his mother. He looked like a little heartbreaker, totally cute and cuddly.

"Hello aunty! Where is uncle?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Great that I see you, you see… Oh, what a lovely picture! Look at you two!" she was thrilled to see them like this. Kazuha had forgotten that they were still holding hands. "Don't tell me you two are..- you are…!"

Heiji and Kazuha blushed and after a while nodded simply. This thrilled aunt Yumi even more. "Oh, that's so sweet! Finally! Uncle and I were wondering when it would dawn to you two! Even back then you've been absolutely adorable and inseperatable."

Kazuha blushed deeper and took the hint to change the subject. "Yes, so what about uncle anyway?"

"He was late so I called him, because he had to work in the morning, and he told me he has a problem… that man! He forgot to fuel the car and is now lost on the way here. I should pick him up. That's why it's perfect that I met you two. Could you _please_ take care of Shuji for me? Only for a few minutes."

"That's no problem!" Kazuha answered politely and smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"No problem!" Kazuha looked after her aunt as she walked away. She let go of Heiji's hand and knelt down to the boy.

"Hello Shuji, do you remember me? I am your distant cousin!" she introduced herself and Heiji to the little boy who looked a little strangely at her, as if he didn't know exactly what to say and if to trust her. "Really, I am! Tell me, what do you want to do while we wait for your mommy?" she asked him. He thought for a moment about it before answering.

"I wanna go and look at the monkey!"

"The monkey?" Kazuha stood up and looked around.

"The ape-house is over there!" Heiji pointed behind her.

"Right. Come, let's go! Do you want some ice-cream afterwards?"

"YES!!" the little boy beamed magically at the word "ice-cream", melting immediately.

"Great." Kazuha took the little hand of the boy before she noticed that he was already holding Heiji with his other. She smiled at the confused detective who was still looking a little surprised down at the boy. He seemed to beam, happy about the prospect of ice-cream.

A few minutes later, they were already inside the ape-house, the little Shuji happily looking around. Kazuha found the little monkey with the long black and white tail to be so cute, while Heiji commented they resembled a skunk. She pinched his side and was delighted by the startled sound he gave.

"Serves you right!" she giggled.

Heiji only glared at her but that only made him look the more adorable and Kazuha, still giggling, pressed a little kiss on his cheek, enjoying his bewildered expression even more. They walked further around the house, looking at the cages, the little boy with great delight, until they saw two girls. They were standing in front of a cage, holding hands and looking at the apes, laughing and giggling together. They made a funny but also cute picture since one was a head smaller than the other, had dark, curly hair while her friend had blonde hair but both were cute.

The two friends walked on and Kazuha, with her "men", approached the cage they have been giggling about and then suddenly saw exactly what had been that funny.

"Kazuha-neechan? What are…what are those two doing?" little Shuji looked strangely at the two apes who were momentarily…engaged with themselves, pointing with a finger at them.

"Uhm…" Kazuha blushed dark red, not knowing what to do. Would it scare the little boy if she just covered his eyes and dragged him out of here? She looked at Heiji for help but…

"Yes, I would like to know that too, Kazuha-_neechan_?" he grinned devilishly, emphasizing the neechan in a cruel ferocity, tilting his head to the right while looking amused at the apes. Kazuha could only stare open mouthed at him, not believing him, her blush a tad darker.

She had had enough! She took Shuji by the hand and pulled Heiji on his ear, leading both guys away from this cage.

"I am sorry, but **neither** of you are mature enough for this. I'll tell you once you are grown up."

Shuji seemed to know better than to ask her about the why while Heiji only grinned, enjoying this. He even enjoyed the death glare he received from Kazuha.

She made sure to quickly walk through the ape-house and as the question of why they were hurrying came from the little one, she only answered that the ice-cream might melt. Shocked, Shuji understood immediately the urgency and a few minutes later they successfully approached the exit. And a few more minutes later, Shuji was happily lapping on his ice-cream.

"Is it good?"

"Oh yes!!" he beamed at Kazuha, a delicious chocolate crown decorating his mouth. Heiji and Kazuha had to giggle and she bent down on one knee.

"Stand still sweetheart, you're a little dirty!" she took a handkerchief and started cleaning his mouth and Heiji secretly admired how well she could treat children, stepping closer to her to see if he could help.

Suddenly a couple in their mid-twenties walked by, smiling at the scene.

"Just look what a lovely young family! They seem so happy!" the woman told her husband.

"Oh yes!" he agreed.

"Don't you think it's time we start thinking about children as well?"

"Hm… perhaps…"

Kazuha and Heiji couldn't hear how the conversation went on for the couple was already to far away but they had heard enough to blush a lovely shade of red. They shared a quick gaze but quickly looked away again, their faces a tad darker.

_'How could they mistake us for a real family?' _Kazuha wondered but continued her work mutely, trying to act as if nothing at all had happened.

"See, now you're clean again!" she smiled at her little cousin and he smiled back.

"Thaaaanksss!" he beamed at her gratefully and went back to eat. Three seconds later he had already his whole face covered in chocolate again.

"My, look Azuki-chan, what an adorable picture!"

"You mean the little family here? Oh yes, very sweet, indeed!" two old women had stopped to sit down on the bench next to Kazuha and Heiji, both now red faced, and were looking at them, smiling.

"Are you eating ice-cream, little sunshine?" the granny with the black clothes asked Shuji sweetly.

"Yessss!!"

"It must taste really good since you are eating it with so much devotion!" the other granny interfered, smiling as well.

"It does!" he beamed at the two.

"Look, you are covered in chocolate all over. Why don't you go and let your mommy or your daddy clean your face?" the granny pointed at Heiji and Kazuha.

They blushed like mad and started shaking their heads in an attempt to defend themselves but nobody paid them any attention. Not even Shuji. "What? I'm dirty again?"

"B-but we are not his-" both said simultaneously, falling immediately silent as they noticed.

The grand-mothers only laughed and one handled Kazuha a handkerchief. She slowly took it and looked down at Shuji who was smiling and showing her his dirty face as an invitation to clean it for him. Face hot, the young girl did as she was expected and cleaned the little boy.

"Done!" she tried a little smile through her embarrassment.

"Thank you!" he sang and kissed her cheek. The grannies in the background "aaww"-ed in unison.

Heiji took the dirty handkerchief from Kazuha and went to throw it in the duskbin. Again, but this time only the look the old ladies gave the little "family," said "aawww!"

As their husbands arrived, which was only three minutes later, they said goodbye. Heiji and Kazuha didn't dare look at each other. They had tried to explain that Shuji was not really their kid but it had turned out… rather difficult. Hey, have you ever tried to explain something to old people? Try and teach a cat to fetch your slippers; it has the same effect, really.

Shuji was almost done with his ice-cream, obviously the only who was relaxed in their small group.

"Oh, look at the sweet little family!" somebody behind them said. Heiji and Kazuha groaned and turned around in unison: "We are not!"

They were looking into two familiar, smiling faces.

"My, why so aggressive?" Shinichi teased.

"Yes. We really thought you were a sweet little family. We had no idea who it was." Ran supported Shinichi. The two walked to them.

"I never though you were THIS fast, Hattori!" Shinichi nudged Heiji in the ribs with his elbow, grinning all too devilishly at him.

"Oh shut up!" he blushed and tried to smack Shinichi on the head but didn't succeed; the other detective had ducked first.

"Is that your cousin you told me about?"

"Yes, this is the son of my aunt and uncle, Shuji!"

"He is so cute!" Ran exclaimed and kneeled down to greet the boy.

"True…" Shinichi agreed, standing behind Ran. He turned his head to look at Heiji. "So it can't be **HIS**, after all!"

Heiji was about to retort, or simply jump at Shinichi's neck and strangle him, it wasn't clear at that point, as Kazuha's aunt returned with her husband on her hand.

"Aunty!"

"Hello you all! Sorry it took so long! Has he been a good boy, Kazuha-chan?"

"Oh yes, he has been great!"

"I am so glad!" she quickly hugged her son. "Oh, don't tell me, YOU two are together as well??" she had just now noticed Ran and Shinichi who were standing closely.

They only smiled and nodded. This delighted aunty Yumi.

"That's… soo lovely! So many pairs are out here today!" she smiled at her husband who returned the smile.

"True, even the apes like to go as pairs!" Heiji just HAD to say, earning him a few confused and an angry gaze.

They chatted on cheerfully until little Shuji started complaining and whining. He took his parents and they went to look at the elephants. The remaining two couples noticed that it was about to get dark and since Ran wanted to look at the wolves and Kazuha at the fishes, and the guys had no say in this as usual, they separated with the promise to meet in one hour at the exit.

"Oh, look at this miniature shark!" Kazuha beamed as she pulled at Heiji's hand.

"Stunning!" he faked great interest while sleeping in the inside. Actually he was not sleeping but rather working hard to gather his courage for his next stunt that he had planned.

"Uhm… K-Kazuha… can I ask you s-something?" Heiji blushed and looked down at his hands, feeling like a teenager on his first date. He couldn't believe he was so nervous about this. It was a simple question after all!!

_'Yeah, simple question NOW but you know exactly what-' _

_'Oh, Shut-Up!'_ his mind debated with himself.

Kazuha had red cheeks herself as she looked at him. Something in his voice had suddenly turned her very shy. "Sure!" she tried to stable her voice and was not sure if she had succeeded because to her it had sounded very instable.

"Do you.. I mean… I-if.. IF you don't have any p-plans for tonight… w-would you like to..go.. o-out with m-me?" Whoa, that must have been the most difficult sentence he had EVER said!

Kazuha smiled sweetly at him, finding his red cheeks unbelievable cute. He was so nervous about this. Not that she could not understand him… her hand came up to cover her racing heart, trying to soothe it.

"I would love to." She smiled. Heiji's face imitated her bright smile, relieved and happy.

"Great! I was thinking… since the Inn is kinda high up that we… eat there and then maybe go for a walk? You know how beautiful the forest is, especially around that enchanting lake underneath the waterfalls?" Kazuha was debating with herself, trying to find out if this had been a statement or a question for he was looking strangely at her. He probably was unsure himself. _'So sweet..' _

"That sounds nice."

"A-and around eight? Is that okay for you?"

"Yes."

"Great!" he exhaled a deeper breath and smiled to himself a little, and Kazuha simply couldn't help finding him adorable. She enjoyed his slight blush as she took his hand again.

"Let's keep going!" she beamed at him happily.

"Anything!" he replied without thinking, letting him be dragged after her. He would follow her everywhere.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'amazing'!" he smiled at her innocently, silently melting at the look that she gave him.

* * *

_I wonder what Heiji has in mind...don't you?_


	6. Important questions and new beginnings

_I know, it's been forever that I uploaded this. I apologize but now the story is finished and I can upload more quickly. This is a special chapter for me since Heiji and Kazuha have one of the sweetest moments I have ever written. They deserve this and I love them so much (just like the person this story is dedicated to ;-p) that's why...read this and enjoy it please!_

* * *

**Chapter thirdteen **

Important questions and new beginnings 

* * *

"Kazuha-chan? Are you ready? Your man is here! And he looks great, too!" Ran smiled and turned to find Kazuha. She merely blushed but did not respond to her friend.

"I… I am not sure about this, Ran!" Kazuha looked at herself in the mirror, turning and looking from the other side as well. Actually, that's what she had been doing the past fifteen minutes, at least, not to say half an hour.

"Kazuha, you look _fine_!" Ran assured her friend for the umpteenth time.

"Fine?" Kazuha repeated shocked and turned again to the mirror, looking at her backside and turning again to look at that side as well.

"No, not _just_ fine, you look **stunning**! His eyes will fall off!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I would never lie to you! But if you don't hurry your knight will fall asleep in front of our door, so…"

Kazuha tore her gaze reluctantly from the mirror and looked at her friend uncertain.

"Don't you think I put too much make- up on??"

"You look just beautiful. Come on, take your hand-bag and off you are!" Ran handled her bag and nudged her with gentle force in direction of the door. Stopping in front of it, Ran hugged Kazuha, wished her a beautiful evening and before she could protest, opened the door.

Kazuha immediately shut up and blushed as she looked shyly at Heiji who had been leaning in his usual cool fashion against the door frame but was not standing tall and staring at her with open mouth.

"Doesn't she look so enchanting?" Ran happily asked him over Kazuha's head.

He tried to get a sound out but only moved his mouth mutely for a few moments at first. "Y-yeah…b-b..b-eautiful!" it was a huge compliment coming from Heiji and both girls knew it, because Ran only beaming and Kazuha blushing deeper. She managed with some difficulties a shy 'thank you' and already felt Ran's nudge on her back.

She stepped towards Heiji and he grinned, extending an arm for her to take it. A beautiful smile magically appeared on her lips as she looked at him and took a step forward to accept his arm.

"Actually way too nice for a simple walk in the forest…"

She giggled, looked a last time back at Ran with a grin before they walked out for their walk.

They walked through the forest, talking gently with each other as they tried to remember the surroundings.

They had been following the small river that threat it's way through the place and at some point stepped out of the forest. They came to a bright place where the water of the river gathered in a pond that was shimmering totally beautiful.

"I remember this!" Kazuha beamed with shining eyes as she looked around the beautiful sight.

"Me too!" He stepped next to her and also looked around.

"Oh Heiji, look!" she pointed at the sea who was not mirroring the bright moon that had just made its way through the clouds. "So beautiful!" she whispered and clasped her hands together.

"Beautiful.."he agreed but averted his gaze from the lake to Kazuha. He took a deep breath, held it and slowly exhaled it.

"Kazuha?" he whispered in the pleasantly chilling night's breeze.

"Yes?" she asked, but did not move or take her gaze away from the sight in front of her.

"Kazuha?" he asked again.

"What is it Hei-?" she turned to Heiji and stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, heartbeat painfully fast.

"Kazuha…" Heiji started slowly, almost carefully, being down on one knee in front of her. She clapped her hands over her mouth and breathed in sharply. "I want to have clear things between us. I have serious intentions!

I don't know what I can tell you that I did not the last time already. I still mean everything I have told you back then with every fibre of my being. You know this is not exactly easy for me since I am so stupid with words and love-matters.

But I know that it's time I do this right. Kazuha, I was serious. If you want me, I promise to take good care of you, to cherish you, to never ever leave you alone again. We'll be two as one, forever.

I want to never have to be without you again, to wake up every morning with your beautiful face being the first thing that I see. I want for you to be forever by my side, caring for me like I care for you, looking after me or that I don't leave the house without pants in my forgetfullness." He grinned at her and saw a tiny smile flicker through her face. He took a deep breath.

"Kazuha… I want to call you my wife, want for you to bear my children, to make me complete and lighten up my day and my life with your presence. I…" he took another breath.

"I love you more than I ever thought I could love something or somebody. More than I ever thought could be possible to love a person. More than my own life. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that.

I want to be the line that threats through your life, be the hand on your back that supports you always and through whatever may happen. Be the one who looks after you when you are sick and makes you healthy again and be there with you when you laugh and smile.

I want to spend my whole life with you for I can not live without you anymore. That's why I am asking you again, this time with…" he took something out of one if his pockets and presented it to her.

"This time WITH ring. I want to ask you, if you want to marry me?!"

Heiji fell silent and looked at her mutely, waiting for an answer. He refused the urge to puke, feeling sick in the stomach. The anxiety was eating him from the inside, his heartbeat throbbing so fast and hard that he was scared to be knocked over by it but he let nothing show on the outside, no matter how nervous he was.

_'Why doesn't she say anything? React in any way?' _

He was getting more nervous by every second that passed without her moving. She only stood there, hands over mouth, staring at him as if he was a ghost and silent tears were rolling down her face. It looked almost like this was too much for her.

He hardly dared to breathe but waited patiently, knowing what a big step this was for her. And, as suddenly he saw her turn on her heels and run away from him he felt like his world broke apart, along with his heart.

---

"Aahhhh, that feels so great!" Ran almost moaned as she leaned back in the hot water.

"Yeah, it does!" Shinichi, who was already in the water before she had climbed in, sighed and looked at her as she pinned her hair up. He loved it when she did that.

"I wonder what they are doing right now!" she said, looking at Shinichi with a smile.

"I don't wonder, I know!" came his answer as he grinned back.

"Do you know something I don't know?" she eyes him suspiciously.

"Like, what Hattori carries in the pocket of his jacket maybe?" he said, grinning wider as he

watched her eyes widen.

"You…you mean h-he is going to… going to…?"

"Yep!" Shinichi grinned wider.

Ran squeaked and clapped her hands quickly over her mouth. Already unbelievably happy, she could only squeak some more, beaming brightly at Shinichi. Today, Heiji would propose to her properly and she was sure Kazuha would accept, no matter how scared she still might be.

---

As everything inside Heiji shattered to a million little pieces, he tried hard not to start crying. He watched Kazuha go and could not move a limb of his, not even scream after her. So he stayed were he was, looking after her as she still ran away from him.

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Have faith, his mother had told him. Why did this cross his mind just now?

Heiji still did not move, could not as he kneeled there petrified and suddenly watched astonished as Kazuha stopped running and instead came to a halt. She didn't move for a moment, then turned to look at him with her face wet. And suddenly she was running again but this time towards him. And she didn't make a halt but almost jumped at him and into his arms with a ferocity that knocked him over with her on top of him.

As she was gripping him in a vise-like grip and cried her fears out on him, he hugged her to him, glad that she had come back to him.

"Oh Heiji, oh Heiji!"

She cried harder and gripped him tightly. She was so overwhelmed by all her emotions she didn't really know what to say. What to tell him. There were so many things that she wanted to let him know, to respond to each and every topic of his beautiful little speech but found herself unable to do so since her throat seemed to have a knot. Heck, she was glad it allowed her at least to breathe.

But, no matter how far away her mind was right now, she knew exactly that she had at least one word to tell him. And, as she was still laying on top of him, crying in his chest while he was rubbing her back, she tried with all her might to get the tears under control before whispering.

"Yes!" she took a deep breath and repeated herself. "Yes!" she was growing louder with every time she said it, filling with happiness. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" Kazuha pulled back and looked at him, her eyes shining through her tears.

"Yes yes yes!" she repeated and saw his beautiful smile. The beautiful smile that she had caused and that was now hers, officially!

Heiji used all his strength to sit up, keeping her on his legs. He reached for her left hand, all the while smiling stupidly, and put the ring on the right finger. On the finger where it belonged on, now and forever. Kazuha had watched him, her free hand covering her mouth but not her smile which was clearly visible. Done, he kissed her hand and looked at her.

A second later, he had Kazuha glomping him around his neck. "Oh Heiji!" she was so happy that she couldn't really speak. It was a miracle how she got his name out in the first place.

He stroked over her hair, smiling at her. She looked deeply into his eyes and had to smile back. She giggled in her joy, touching his cheek with a hand. "I love you, too!" she whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. Her man, her fiancé, her light in her life, her happiness.

And the kiss was not a simple one, both knew that as they sat there by the lake, in the moonlight. It was like a seal, a promise of their love. The beginning of something so much greater that nobody could yet see the extent of.

And like this, time went by the two lovers, but neither cared, both simply too happy and content to care about anything but themselves at the moment.

---

"So… do you think everything is okay?"

"Ran, quit asking me that! For the seventh time, I think everything went okay between them!"

"You don't have to be this mean!" she looked stubbornly at him before turning away. Suddenly she let out a startled scream, turning to Shinichi. "How dare you?"

"What?" said an extremely innocent boy who pretended he had no idea who had just kissed her neck.

"Don't do that again!" Ran glared at him. "I am mad at you!"

"Hm…." He glided closer to her in the water, nearing his prey. "Are you sure?" he breathed, purposefully leaning close to her neck so that his breath could play along the tender skin.

Ran shuddered and tilted her head to the other side, allowing him more space to work on. "No!" she breathed out and held his head close to her neck. She felt his chuckling against her skin.

"You are mean! Thinking you can seduce me that easily!" she pulled away from him, hearing him groan out a little at the loss of contact. Ran could not help but giggle.

"Oh, look! A bird!" she pointed at the sky behind him with serious expression.

"What?" he turned to look at what she was pointing at but saw nothing.

_'I can't believe he actually fell for that!' _

"Ran what are you-" a second later he had her glomping him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her with the expression of an idiot, a happy idiot please, he chuckled. "Oh, I see!"

She giggled against him as she held him tighter, winding her arms around him. She loved it when he responded to her touch. Another idea came into her mind.

Ran pushed him gently back on one of the stones in the water, making him sit down. Then she climbed on his lap, grinning seductively and kissed him passionately. One of her hands started massaging the back of his neck and as she felt him purr low in his throat, the purring only growing stronger the more she rubbed, and she felt something. Ran knew that it was absolute cute and everything, but this new feeling deep inside her stomach…

He seemed to feel it as well, for he soon left her mouth, a gasp escaping him, he started kissing down her jaw-line, moaning out in disapproval as soon as her hand left it's actions.

"What?" he whispered as he heard her slight giggle that, to his pleasure, ended in a moan of her own.

"I was just thinking…" she giggled again. "… that if you were a wolf now, or a sweet doggy you would for sure wag with your tail." She giggled on as Shinichi stopped his kisses and pulled back to look down at her with one raised eyebrow. His look alone caused Ran to giggle even harder, leaning her forehead against his chest, all the while giggling furiously.

"I don't know what to say to that. Maybe next time I won't let you drink anything at all!"

"Hey, it was only one glass!"

"Yes, that's the bad thing about it, just look at you!"

She stood up, looked down at herself then put a hand behind her head and one on her hip. "Do I look that bad?"

He looked thoroughly at her, from top to toe, or at least her waist for the rest was still hidden underneath the water and then back in her eyes with red cheeks. "Are you kidding me?" he almost sounded offended.

Smiling at her husband-to-be, she sat back on his lap and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Close your eyes!" her breath against his wet skin that was exposed to the chilly air for maybe a little too long make Shinichi shiver strongly.

He did as he was told, ignoring the nagging voice in his head telling him just what a cute and good little dog he would make, curious what she was planning next. He may know her for all his life already, but she could still surprise the hell out of him and that's something he loved about her to no ends.

She felt powerful and naughty, deciding to act on the need inside of her. Sometimes it scared her a little, the things he could make her feel. She gently took his head between her hands, seeing him relax against her and open his lips the tiniest bit. Ran smiled and moved forward to kiss him.

Shinichi was obviously delighted as he responded to her in kind and tried to wrap his arms around her but she held him back, pressing his arms to his side. As she pulled away, leaving both breathless, she had a whole plan formed.

"No, don't open them yet!" she covered his eyes with a hand.

"W-what?"

"I said don't open them until I tell you!"

"O-okay!?" He was very confused for she had never done something similar with him but complied.

Ran stood up off his lap to both their displeasure and slowly removed her hand, waving it in front of his eyes to check if he was indeed not seeing anything. Satisfied, she stepped out of the water and bend down to him to whisper.

"Now, count 'till fifty, slowly, and then you may open them, understood?"

Although his nature screamed at him to not do it, in his kind of work blind obedience could mean his death, he nodded slowly. And would her sweet voice ask him to strangle himself, he would follow whatever she wanted. _'It's not blind obedience, it's called trust!'_ he wisely told himself, the thought making him feel all warm inside.

He silently counted as he was told, and when it was time to open his eyes again, looked around but found her nowhere. Confused, he stepped out of the water, looking around for any sign of her. Just then he noticed nothing on the ground behind him. He bend and took the soft cloth in his hand and realized that it was a black, silk- bra. Did she walk to their room without putting her underwear on first?

As his brain started working, he flushed as realization deemed to him. He looked around for other parts of her wardrobe and as he found none quickly moved up the stairs to their room, clutching his towel at the knot on the waist so it would not fall off. He wanted to open the door but saw that something black was hanging on the knob. He gulped and slowly reached out to take it. Flushing even more, he defined it as the last piece of her underwear, anticipation eating him from the inside as Shinichi hurried to her inside, her slip and bra clutched in his hands.

Somehow, as he saw her towel lay on the floor just in the middle of the way from the door to the bedroom, he felt like his natural hunting instincts were stimulated to their limits, like they never have been aroused before.

Feeling like a tiger, or wolf as she had called him before, he grinned satisfied for his prey was cornered in the room, not able to leave, and willing. Male satisfaction and pride flooded his chest as he would never have thought possible. His sexy grin spread.

As he carefully opened the door to the bedroom, the sight that awaited him there took his breath away. His girlfriend, fiancée, wife to be, his beautiful lover was lying there, waiting for him with open arms, spread out on the bed in all her glory as Mother Nature had created her. As God had taken her from the heavens to give her to the world.

Something inside him clicked, taking away all the restrains he might have had. He was on top of her, kissing her passionately in no time, glad that his mate was obviously just as desperate for his touch as he was.

"Shinichi!" she breathed out as she looked with half-closed, passion-filled eyes at him. He seized her slight moan and attacked her mouth again, feeling her nails on his bare back.

"Oh Ran… you taste so…" he moaned and kissed along her throat, licking the soft skin there. She gasped and he repeated the caress. "You make me feel so…"

Ran was pleased at everything that was happening. That's how she had imagined it. "Good!" she breathed against his ear, rubbing his neck and shoulders slowly.

Suddenly he took her hands and pinned them to the ground, kneeling above her and grinned down at his victim. "Does this mean you want me to dominate you?"

This made Ran laugh. She hadn't thought about it this way but now that he was mention it… he was kind of right with his association. In response, she started purring and moved her knee up to gently stroke along the source of his passion, making Shinichi groan out.

"I'll take that as a yes!" was the last thing he said, we don't count moaning, groaning or other verbal utterances as words, before he lowerd himself on top of her again, attacking her lovingly and with all the passion that she made him feel and made race through his veins.

Ran sighed in his mouth as she devoted herself completely to the man she loved more than anything, letting him carry her away to another world that only lovers knew. A world that only he had the key to.

---

"I am glad that I have you with me tonight!" Kazuha looked at Heiji from the futon.

"Me too!" he grinned at her over his shoulder while putting his shoes off. "Geez, it's so hot tonight!" he walked over and opened the window. "Look, only warm air is coming inside!"

He walked to Kazuha and sat next to her. "Do… do you mind if I sleep without shirt?"

_'O-only in his boxers?' _

"N-no, not at all!" she looked at him through her red cheeks, trying to not show her embarrassment.

He put his shirt off, sighed and lay next to her under the light cover. He turned his head, flashing her a smile. She returned it and scooped closer to him. He opened his arms and she was within their circle in no time.

Kazuha sighed, loving the feelings he send through her even now, when he was only holding her close, his hand trailing light touches down her back while his nose was in her hair. He chuckled a little as her hair tickled him, causing Kazuha to giggle.

_'No, I definitely have **nothing** against a half-naked Heiji!'_ she thought in delight as she played with her fingernails across his bare chest. How she loved to touch his warm skin nobody could ever guess.

Nor how much she loved him.

She moved her head a little, looking up at him. He pulled back and looked down, something questioning in his eyes. Kazuha smiled and laid her hand on his cheek, pulling him down a little to kiss him sweetly. Her kiss was telling him 'I love you' and his was responding in kind.

She lay back, on this chest this time, letting his heartbeat and his warmth lull her lovingly to sleep. Never had she felt this complete before. Now, everything would turn out for the best.

---

Sunday after lunch, the four thanked Yumi and Hattoji for everything and left the Inn with promises to coming back. They made their way to the station where the train home was already waiting. They had to take different ones since Osaka and Tokyo were lying in the completely different direction. That meant they had to say their goodbyes already in the station.

"Thanks again, man. You were a great help!" Heiji patted Shinichi's back.

"Don't mention it. Now, don't mess up again!" he grinned.

"I'll try!" Heiji grinned back.

Kazuha and Ran were still hugging each other. They didn't want to let go of the other.

"Thank you so much!" Kazuha whispered at her friend.

"It was nothing. Whenever you need me!" Ran smiled at her.

"I'll call you, I promise!" Kazuha told her.

"You better!" Ran "warned" her friend. They chuckled and quietly talked to each other until…

"Kazuha, come already. The train is about to leave!" Heiji screamed.

Kazuha and Ran hugged again, really not wanting to let go until he had to come and drag his girlfriend away. They all laughed, mood happy through the sadness about the departure. Saying their goodbyes, Ran and Shinichi watched with mixed feelings as the train took off.

Half an hour later, Ran was lying with her head on Shinichi's chest, enjoying the peaceful moment. She was looking out of the window, loving the feeling of his hand on her back that was rubbing her gently.

"What do you think?" she quietly asked him. "Did you like our romantic weekend?"

"Definitely to be repeated!" he grinned down at her and Ran smiled back.

"Definitely!"

---

The whole week, Kazuha and Heiji were thinking about the best way to tell their parents about the engagement. Kazuha seemed to be more nervous than Heiji, but that was of course only the cool appearance of the meitantei. Inside, he was just as nervous.

The situation presented itself like this: Hattori Shizuka, Heiji's mother. She was a beautiful woman, not even forty-five. She adored Kazuha ever since so she didn't really present a problem. And in comparison to her husband she was an angel. Hattori Heizo, head of the Osaka police department, feared by criminals who gave him the loving nickname of "Heizo the devil". It was very difficult to predict how he would react to the news. Would he be delighted or go mad? They didn't know it but both options were just as likely. And there still was his right hand, Kazuha's father, Toyama Keijibucho. He was not as…let's say, harsh, as Heizo and, according to Kazuha, he liked Heiji. So… all in all, as résumé… Kazuha and Heiji looked at each other.

"We have to think of something!" both said in unison.

They had come up with a few ideas but neither seemed to fit. Indeed, they had been thinking about it so much that at some point they simply got sick of it and decided on a simple tea-get-together.

At first, they were simply relieved that they had decided on **something**. But school proved to be difficult as well for they had agreed to wait a little longer to let everybody know. Probably after their parents knew it, preferably for a considerable time longer since neither even wanted to imagine the extends of the consequences should their school get to know that they were together.

But that proved to be more difficult than anticipated for on their second day at least four people had asked them why they weren't fighting anymore, or not that often whereas two could have sworn to have seen them holding hands! Heiji and Kazuha had started sweating but managed to convince them about their unaltered relationship with a made up fight about something totally irrelevant.

At the not convinced audience they knew immediately that they had to do something. Heiji tried hard to imagine, that one of the guys in their class who was in the Kendo team as well and not necessarily bad, had thrown an eye on Kazuha and his jealousy grew as did his anger during the fight he had with Kazuha. This seemed to satisfy the others but Kazuha had afterwards to calm Heiji down secretly for he had talked himself so deeply in rage that he almost believed it himself.

But Kazuha quickly succeeded with a kiss and an "ahou", lovingly scolding him for believing she would want to have another guy. He felt stupid for his actions but was more than happy to repay her with a few, sweet make up kisses until the evil bell announced the next lesson.

Wednesday, around five o'clock in the afternoon, Kazuha and Heiji had their parents gathered around the dinning room table of the Hattori household, having invited them for tea and cake. While Shizuka sat next to Heizo on one side, opposite of Kazuha and Heiji, Toyama sat on their right.

Kazuha had prepared some cakes which were now decorating the table. She could hardly sleep since they had decided on the date to tell their parents about the engagement and it had not become any better. She was shaking a little, trying to look totally calm and relaxed while hiding her trembling hands underneath the table. As everybody had tea and cake, it turned silent. They were looking at the two of them full of expectation. Kazuha looked helplessly at Heiji.

The young man sighed and looked at their parents, taking Kazuha's hand in his without further comment.

"We called you all together today, because we… we have to tell you something, Kazuha and I, that is… well, you see… how to start this…eh…" Heiji was struggling despairingly for words. He cursed inwardly. Give him a murder, let him solve it and give a ton of smart retorts to the culprit, NO PROBLEM, but ask him to tell his parents about his own engagement, poof, he was Mister-finds-no-words.

He really hated it and it made him angry. Why the hell was he so nervous about this anyway? He looked at Kazuha, determined. His look must have frightened her a bit for she was backing away a little but had not much time to do so because he had her already in his arms and was kissing her passionately a second later.

Kazuha blushed like a rose, a dark red one, but did not resist Heiji. She kissed him back and held her eyes for a moment longer closed even after he had pulled away.

"This is what we had to tell you and also… well, you see, as the evidence proves to be… well, what I w-want to say is… I pr-proppposed t-to her and she kind of… well… said y-yes… so…" he was by now deep red himself. Somehow, he was glad that it was out but he didn't have the nerve to wait for their reaction.

"We just thought you might want to know so.. We better leave you alone for some time, so you can start comprehending. We'll go for a small walk!" he stood up, and took Kazuha's hand gently. "Come!" he whispered and pulled her on her feet. She looked at the parents again, then at Heiji and nodded, following his lead, the eyes of the others always on them.

They closed the door behind them and the left guests in the room looked at each other. It was really very hard to define their gazes, to understand what they wanted to say or were thinking. It looked a lot like cluelessness and puzzlement. Like somebody had just tried to explain to them why the world indeed had the shape of a pizza, with scientific evidence!

Suddenly, the only woman in the room broke the silence with one sentence that would have left the kids speechless if they had stayed to listen.

"Whoever is surprised by that news, please raise your hand!"

The men looked at each other, considering all that had passed, then turned their heads to Shizuka, every movement very slow. They waited, neither raising the hand. And suddenly, all three burst out laughing.

No, it was really no surprise for them. Rather a relief, for 'inevitable' really was the word they'd use here. They stood up and hugged each other, the men of course only clapping each other on the back, happy about the news and that their kids **finally **had become reasonable. Even 'Heizo the devil' seemed like a happy devil. Not even Shizuka had expected him to react this coolly. He must have been wondering when they will realize it as well.

Shizuka had to think about the time, Heizo had proposed to her. He had been really clumsy and stuttering, but just like Heiji, it had happened really fast and with a lot of passion. She smiled at her husband, wondering about just how alike the two men in her life were.

Meanwhile, Heiji was holding the quivering hand of a still nervous Kazuha. They were walking through the city, trying to get other things on their minds. She was, at some point, saying nothing anymore, only stared at the ground in front of her. Heiji observed her for a moment, than looked at the sky and spoke up.

"Do you regret telling them? I know, this was a big step and it includes something… final…"

Kazuha looked surprised at him and he averted his head to look back at her with raised eyebrows and questioning gaze. Suddenly she smiled and gripped his and tighter.

"I don't have any regrets. I know it's final and that's what I want!" Heiji unconsciously breathed out a deep breath. "I was simply wondering what they think of me, of us now. Do you think they're going to have something against it?"

"I don't think so!" he answered her honestly, smiling reassuringly down at Kazuha. "You know my parents love you! My mother always has, always hoping you would become her daughter in law and my dad is still hoping that you knock some sense in my thick head."

Both grinned at each other and she reached up with a hand to ruffle through his hair playfully. "Oh don't worry, I will!"

"That sounds like a threat!" he complained but couldn't get rid of his smile.

"You are right. And my dad likes you a lot, too. Always thinks that I am better off with you than with some _total_ idiot!"

"Uhh… I'll just take that as a compliment!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you can!" she closed her eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

Just as the enchanted Heiji followed his heart and bend to kiss this beautiful being in front of him that was about to become his, his cell phone started ringing. He groaned, apologized, took it out of his pocket and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, Inspector Otaki! Yes, yes… oh? Really?… REALLY? In Tokyo? And my.. yes, he's already… I see…." There was a pause where Heiji only listened and looked at Kazuha with distorted eye-brows. "I see. Okay, I will be there in half an hour. Yes, I know. Okay, bye!" and he hung up.

"That was Inspector Otaki. He told me about an emergency. A very important case in Tokyo, concerning some famous thief. He said that the Tokyo police department asked us for help and that our fathers are going, they must be on their way already and that they all want me to help as well. They're flying in about two hours…" he looked at the ground.

"Oh…" was all Kazuha could say as she looked at their joined hands. "How long is it going to…"

"Don't know… a few days probably!"

"Oh… I see…" Kazuha could not ban the sadness from her voice. She gulped.

"I am so sorry!" he quietly added after some time in silence.

"I know." She tried to smile at him but it cracked soon after.

"Oh Kazuha…" he reached out and pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. She welcomed his gesture and quickly hid in the protective circle of his arms.

"It is dangerous, right?"

"Uh… probably…"

She gripped his shirt tighter. Heiji was now rubbing her back in big, reassuring circles, smiling a little at her. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

Kazuha pulled a little back and looked worried into his eyes. "Are you taking your-"

"Of course, I always have it with me! How do you think I survived till today?" Heiji grinned and tugged at the chain that was around his neck.

She smiled back, a little assured. "Promise me that you'll take care?"

He nodded and stroked her cheek with a hand. "Of course! After all, I want to be back and by your side as soon as possible!"

"Oh Heiji!" she threw herself in his arms and hugged him around the neck very tightly, having her head pressed to his. He caught her in mid-flight and smiled as he held her tightly. "It's okay."

Kazuha kissed his cheek a few times, then pulled back and looked in his eyes for a few long moments, forgetting everything around them. It was one of these magical moments that nobody could pull away of. He leaned his head a little forward and caught her lips in mid-way and in a honey-sweet kiss. She sighed against him as she gave herself to the kiss, clutching his body against him.

Okay, so he may need to go for a few days. She knew he would be fine because her prayers would be with him the whole time. And she would wait for him. When he came back to her, everything will be all right again. Because they had each other and a mutual and happy future.

---


	7. Devotion

_This is the last official chapter to this story (an epilogue will follow very soon) and it's only fair to warn you. This chapter is a little steamy so if you are not up to limish contents, just don't read it. For all the others...yes, I know. This is a typical Jojo-everything's-gonna-be-all right-ending! But hey, what can I say? I just love my characters, hehe. I really hope you enjoyed this story! Up till the end it remained one of my favorites and there're a lot of emotions, time and love in it. More later. Now just read and enjoy! Dedicated to Meinz, obviously. _

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

Devotion 

* * *

Saturday, late afternoon in Osaka. What is a normal girl to do on her last, school-free days when the weather is cold, windy, dark and unpleasant? Easy! Sit on the couch, with comfortable, thick woll- socks, a blue satin shirt over equally comfortable underwear, crème- white cotton-pants, hair tied up with a blue-white slipknot, looser than usual, with a nice cup of tea in one hand, the favorite chocolate in the other and an old love- story on tv. Now honestly, what else does one need at such a time? 

Kazuha sighed and snuggled deeper underneath her cuddlely blanket. It was so great! That's exactly what everyone needs, once in a while, to relax and let the stress of life behind oneself. The day had started as chilled as she was now. She was alone in the house, what means she could take all the time she wanted to take a nice bath, eat breakfast, do some minor cleaning and then in the early evening settle herself in front of the tv, relaxed to the limits.

Halfway through the movie, Kazuha's mind drifted away. She couldn't remember the last time that she had felt this relaxed. It was like she had no worries in the whole wide world.

She sighed and for a second was almost made to believe her careless thoughts. Then a little smile came across her lips. Of course she knew that she was never completely free of worries. Not as long and never when a certain detective in her life was out on a case.

He may laugh at her some times when she acts a little over-protective, but she can't help herself. She had this big fear that something might happen to him. After all, his profession was not the safest one and that was widely known. It was as unique as it was dangerous and of course that's what he had to become. Oh yes, Heiji really was one of a kind. He may always complain about her protectiveness but at the same time she knew that he secretly enjoyed it. She knew him by now for the greatest part of her life and she could tell what he was meaning, no matter how hard he tried to play the macho.

Kazuha smiled. It was funny, how even now when she tried to relax herself and clean her mind a little, her thoughts still drifted to that detective- jerk with the huge mouth. Honestly, sometimes it was almost as if he enjoyed making her worry. But she knew it was not like that because she knew Heiji and his good heart. He had, just as much as she had, proven more than once that he'd risk everything he had to save her and deep down she knew that he knew she would, too. And she certainly would, this Kazuha was absolutely certain of. She cared so much for that ahou that she would even give her life to safe him.

A certain scene suddenly popped in her mind, with her hanging on his hand as last way of safety but the branch he had been hanging on was about to creak. So she was ready to sacrifice her life in order to let him life.

A tear run down her face.

It was true, she had given herself completely to him but he had just as much, given everything he got to safe her. He never let go.

Not only had he never let go of her hand on that fateful day that would never leave her heart, but he had not given her up when she didn't know what she was doing herself. When her fears doubts and uncertainity had caused her to walk away from him although she had promised to stay by his side forever..

Kazuha shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out of it. She knew he had forgiven her and they are doing everything right now, together. She won't have to ever be alone again, he had promised this to her. She smiled.

But why wasn't he here right now? -No. Today she promised to make it a relax day, so Kazuha quickly cleaned her tear away and tried to focus on the movie again which suddenly seemed very difficult.

Hadn't he said he would call her as soon as he had finished the case? It's been already three days that he had gone to Tokyo for that case. Maybe something… unpredictable had happened? Maybe something…not good? Dangerous? Health-demolishing?

_'No, stop it!'_ she told herself and shook her head, not wanting to let these thoughts in but she, at the same time, clutched the blanket a little tighter_. 'Has he taken his charm with him?'_ she asked herself, silently hoping he had. He had told her so but had he really?

Because, if really something bad would happen to him, then she… then she… Kazuha shivered. She had never had the courage to finish this sentence, not even in her mind because it was simply too horrible to even think about it. A life without Heiji, what would that look like?

She didn't know nor could she imagine it. And nor did she WANT to imagine it for it was simple no normal life for her without the jerk that held her heart now for so long already. They had fought for each other, promised to life happily ever after together, but how could she marry that jerk when he was dead?

_'Oh Heiji, please come home soon!'_ she prayed suddenly, wishing with all her might for him to come back to her while pressing her hands together and closed her eyes. Her despairingly anger had turned to open fear as she wished with everything in her for Heiji to be all right and come back to her soon.

"Kazuha?" a deep, male voice called her name out of nowhere. She turned her head quickly and saw a Heiji leaning against the door, looking in her direction with a light grin. "What are you doing?" he demanded and walked slowly around the couch and towards her in his usual cool manner. Kazuha stared at him but could do nothing else and he was soon standing in front of her.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked her, waving a hand in front of her face, sudden worry swinging in his voice.

She slowly started smiling at him, unknowing that her smile was melting his cool attitude in no time, and touched a hand out to his cheek. As she felt the soft skin there she pulled the other hand from underneath the cover and slowly wound her arms around his neck, hugging him very firmly_. 'Confirmation to brain: real Heiji!' _

"I was beginning to worry. You took long!" she whispered in his ear. It was incredible, how fast some prayers can come true sometimes.

_'Some wishes really do come true!' _

Heiji smiled and hugged her back, now kneeling in front of the couch. "Only some complex mysteries. It was a big showdown, keeping us all busy. The whole police from Tokyo and Osaka, me and Kudo and that all because of one little thief. But it was an amazing thing to witness." He grinned and she pulled away to look at him, smiling back but leaving her arms around his neck.

"How did it end?"

"Well, I'll tell you another time. It's a long story. But we did not lose, not really."

"You are the greatest!" she told him playfully, her eyes shining. His heart sang a little at the sight.

"I know!" he tried to joke but his voice had already turned too soft for the usual effect and him staring deeply in her eyes that were enchanting him, again, didn't help either to hold up his jerk facade.

Kazuha took it as a good sign, knowing exactly what was going on inside of him, causing her to laugh softly. She leaned forward in a sudden move and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I missed you!" then she hugged him again and lay her head against his shoulder, sighing contently. His arms wound tighter around her body as he pressed her closer to him. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in deeply.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you!" he confessed, murmuring the words in her ear. "It was horrible to spend those days without you, mystery or not."

Kazuha tightened her grip on him. "I know what you mean!" she was feeling somewhat… relieved, now that she could hold him again. Relieved and happy, knowing that he was save and that he was by her side again to hold her. And holding her he did, after her agreeing to his words even closer.

"I missed you so much!" he half-conscious of his actions murmured in her hair.

She pulled back and looked at him amused, her eyes wild and playfull, her words challenging in a seducing manner. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" he grinned and played along without thinking about it.

"Well then…" she leaned now so close towards him that her nose was touching his and her breath played playfully across his face. "Show me!" her voice was a bare but seductive whisper that caused the hair on the back of his arms to rise in excitement.

Of course, Heiji being Heiji, doesn't even need this much of an invitation. Not when it comes to her. She needed only to smile at him in a certain way and he'd be all over her in a flash, not able to control himself anymore. And that had only gotten worse over the past week together. But a direct invitation was always nice. Anyway, the heart of our detective skipped a beat at the words that made him shiver and he had his wife to be in his arms only a beat later.

"As you wish!" he whispered and kissed her on her lips. Kazuha's reply was immediate as she wound her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with all the passion that he awoke deep inside of her every time his touch made contact with her skin. As little electric bolts shot through them she moaned her assent against his lips and opened them in the progress, daring him for the second time to follow her invitation. And, again, Heiji didn't need to be told twice. He conquered every inch of her mouth with his lips and tongue and send her into heaven with his touches on her arms and skin as she shivered but returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

She had obviously been building the same kind of… pleasure that needed release since their one night together as lovers, on the end of the day of his unforgettable birthday.

Her taste was intoxicating and driving Heiji insane, every time he got to taste it all over again and he loved it more than he could tell. He could life only from her sweetness and would never complain. Not even think about complaining. As he felt her run out of breath he pulled away and while panting harder than usual, trailed his kisses down her face to her neck where he knew she loved to be touched. He knew exactly which spot to kiss to cause her to lose her senses in a tornado of emotions. Knew exactly which button to press to send her moaning.

Her hand had unbuttoned the top buttons of his satin, green shirt and she had slipped a hand inside to lay it over his heart and on his skin. She felt his skin rise a tiny bit into goosebumbs and after trailing her fingertips and nails over his chest for an agonizing while, trailed her hand down his arm, taking one side of his shirt with her. He sent his hand on a journey up and down her back, pressing her upperbody closer to him. His hands on her back caused her to shiver again and moan out slightly, opening her mouth in a silent groan. He pulled her ribbon out of her hair with skilled fingers, threading them through her now- loose brown mane while playing with the ribbon in his hand.

His free hand had with assistance of his mouth and lips opened her own shirt as well so that he had now easy and direct access to her bare shoulder. He kissed her throat, causing Kazuha to raise her head to the heavens and softly voice her pleasure as he continued lavishing every inch of her skin with light kisses that were not only filled with passion and lust, but just as much with the deep love and pure adoration that he felt for her.

She mewled, her cheeks flushed and pressed with her free hand his head closer to her skin, encouraging him in his explorations and to not stop with his sweet kisses. Without noticing Heiji skillfully freed her from her shirt, pulling all buttons open.

He rose a little on his knees and leaned Kazuha further and further back against the couch, towering above her in a dominant pose, never stopping the rain of kisses on her throat and now with the new position, down her cleavage as well. She slipped her hands out of her sleeves and threw her shirt to the side, returning her hands one on his hand to hold him close while he worried her soft skin with his kisses, the other hand on his back to push him yet closer. Her face slightly distorted in pleasure.

How she adored his touch, enjoyed it and yearned for it deep down nobody would ever know. It was at this moment as if both were trying to show how much they had missed each other through touch alone. But it was Kazuha who was going through the bigger change right now. As much as she was the strong one in real life, the tough and sometimes difficult one and trying to fit in her role model, when she was in Heiji's arms like this, she could let herself go completely. Could be herself without having to be ashamed of it or having to fear anything. When Heiji touched her like this was when she felt the most like a woman.

He sat up a little, reaching over to kiss her again, leaving her breathless. She was panting hard after he pulled back, leaning her head against the cushions. He was now trailing open mouth kisses along her jaw and down her throat, nibbling gently on everything that he could reach on his way. Kazuha pushed her hands inside his shirt and held on his back tightly. He used this opportunity to push his own hands underneath her body and take the barely-clothed woman in his arms with a graceful movement. She wound her hands around his neck and looked up at him with the innocent face of a child.

"What are you doing?" she asked him softly, not breaking eye contact.

He was already walking through the house blindly, looking back at her. "Taking you to bed." He stated quite matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world. Kazuha raised her eyebrows and looked surprised at him before she started grinning.

"But I am not tired!" she stated in the same way. He only continued staring at her for a few moments, his grin spreading.

"Well, then we have to find a way to change that, haven't we?"

"Hhhrrrrr!" came her surprising response as she started purring softly with her head against his chest. Heiji found that sound and the gentle rumble absolutely adorable and his steps quickened a little more in speed as he finally disappeared through the bedroom door, closing it behind him eagerly with his foot.

Kazuha only giggled at his lack of patience. It seemed like he had missed her over the past days as much as she had missed him.

He looked at her, kneeling on the bed, and had to smile at the sweet and irresistible picture that she presented. She was, due to him, clad only in her underwear, lying outspred on her back, her hands near her head. She was smiling blissfully at him and suddenly stretched her arms and legs, making sweet mewl-noises. Heji couldn't help his giggle.

"What was that?"

She finished her stretching and sighed contently, reminding him vividly on a cat that was satisfied with something and happy and curling on a comfortable couch. Maybe that's what Kazuha was doing as well. Smiling, she held her arms out to him in a silent invitation. 'Come here!' the gesture said.

Without a second though, Heiji followed this unspoken request and lay down on top of her, sinking in her embrace and revelling in the feeling of completeness and bliss that quickly spread through his system. And as she started stroking the back of his head with her fingers, making him feel like a puppy, he gave a sigh.

Now matter how bad, how bloody or horrible a case had been, coming "home" to Kazuha at the end of the day was the greatest bliss Heiji could imagine. She maked him forget everything bad and every problems on the earth with almost no efford at all. Oh yes, it had been the very best thing he had ever done, asking Kazuha to become his wife.

He steadied himself on his elbows, pulling a little away from her although his body was screaming at him for doing so, and looked down at her with a dreamlike, almost thoroughly serious expression.

"Kazuha?" he whispered, brushing a bang out of her face. She smiled at him adoringly, leaning against his touch. "Hmm?"

"Did I ever tell you just how… important you are to me? How much I miss you when I am not by your side? That I feel not complete alone, not anymore? That you make me feel like myself, like the man I wanna be? Or just how beautiful you are and how much I love you?"

Even in the dim light that was illuminating the room he saw her eyes shine at him, saw her whole being beginning to glow even more. "No.." she giggled. "Tell me!" He returned the playful smile and took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, I-" but she cut him off with a simple kiss, smiling against his lips.

"It's okay, I know." And in the look in her eyes he knew that she was serious, that she knew exactly what else he held in his heart and couldn't help but love her even more.

"I love you!" he murmured and bend to kiss her.

"I love you, too!" she whispered back and returned the kiss which was filled with so many emotions that were swirring through them.

"And I missed you really desperately!" he went on quietly and Kazuha nodded, happy to hear him say such things to her. How long had she waited for any sign of affection coming from him, directed to her? Very long…

"Can… can I show you?" almost hesitantly, as if he was scared that she would refuse him or push him back, he leaned down and kissed her deeply and with all his passion. The same intense passion he showed when he had solved a murder-case, complete with the sexy grin and the hot glimmer in his eyes that told bad guys that bad times are coming and they better beware.

She moaned but melted immediately against him, having missed the sensual contact as well. Holding his head closer, she was responding to his passion with her own, the memories of their one night together flying vividly around her head. Suddenly she was feeling more than hot, she felt like she was burning.

"Yes!" she whispered against him after pulling back and looked at him, shyly and with equaly burning cheeks. "But what about my father?"

"He stayed in Tokyo for one more night with my father. They said they had some more things to take care of. That means you are at my mercy 'till tomorrow and nobody will hear you scream and save you!" For a second she could have sworn that Heiji's appearance had changed to the one of a wolf. But that quickly vanished and she looked at her hand as she trailed her fingernails over his torso.

"Who said that I want to be saved?"

His look said everything! It was like an invitation only more exiting. He was all over her, tenderly lavishing her body with sweet kisses, soft caresses and his love for her. Kazuha responded to everyone of his touch in kind, shivering in excitement and anticipation.

After that "attack" no more words were spoken. Not really.

And they gave themselves to their mate completely, again. Without another rational thought in their minds, they opened up, bared and devoted themselves to the other. With _devotion_.

---

The next morning was everything they had ever dreamt of. They were **finally** granted their perfect 'morning after' as it is described in lovestories. As she opened her eyes and looked up at Heiji's bright eyes that seemed to have waited for this moment only, she immediately knew what was going on and what had happened. And she did not find any fear in her heart anymore, let alone an doubt. All she could feel was the indescribable happiness that raced through her veins.

She smiled at him and at this smile his consentrated eypression melted away, his features relaxing considerably. All muscles in his body seemed to unclench and he lay down on the pillow again, his arms around her waist holding her tightly.

"Everything okay?" he whispered in her ear, tenderly brushing her hair.

"No." Was her simple answer and she felt Heiji's arm muscles tense slightly underneath her fingertips.

"W-what?" He was incredibly scared that he had done something wrong but she quickly spoke on.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss yet!" she complaint and smiled at him lovingly.

It took him a second to comprehend before a smile planted itself on his face. "I see." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then pulled back again to lay his forehead against hers, chuckling while she giggled rolled a little on top of him.

"Good morning to you too!" she giggled cheerily.

"'Morning!" he whispered back.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning!" she purred. His hands on her back making her the more feel like a kitten.

"Oh really?" he teased, causing her to smile again.

The two lovers played the unique game of love, enjoying the closeness, starting to get used to the new feelings and to the idea of their new life, together.

Later that day, they decided to once and for all settle things with their parents since both hadn't really done so yet. So they were quickly invited for a nice Sunday dinner over at Kazuha's house since it's always easier to talk during or after eating. They had to call up on her father to get him away from his work, but in the end they all agreed to come and Kazuha started preparing a nice afternoon dinner with the help of Heiji. Although, as we all know Heiji, he wasn't really a lot of a help. It seemed more like he could not keep his hands to himself while Kazuha was having stress to finish in time.

After receiving a harsh word, he went to a corner, sulkily, murmuring things like:

"Oh man, not fair… I only want some love… buhu, nobody loves me…"

Kazuha had to giggle at her childish one that she loved so much. He could be so sweet sometimes. She couldn't help but let her work stand for a moment and walked over to him, hugging him from behind.

"Oh, quit being such a baby!"

"A baby?" He sounded offended and quickly turned around to lift her up and sit her on the counter. "A baby could never do **this**!!"

"Maybe!" she giggled. "But you were sulking like a baby!" at this his lower-lip shot out.

"Not true!" he sulked loudly, protesting against her words. She only giggled more and took his head between her hands, pulling his face towards hers and kissed him gently.

"I am glad you're not a baby because then I couldn't have done that!"

His goofy grin spread. "Yeah, me too!" and he stretched a little to catch her lips again with his own in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"But we really need to finish before they come!" she stated afterwards, trying to put a firm note in her voice.

He looked at her, obviously thinking very hard about it, before he nodded very slowly. "Fine, but… one more kiss?" his eyes were pleading so adoringly that Kazuha couldn't help herself. She sighed and bent down, smiling inwardly, and kissed him again, hoping that their parents wouldn't necessarily be on time for she did know Heiji too well.

Luckily for Kazuha, the meal was done just in time as the parents arrived. It simply HAD to be perfect, it meant a lot to Kazuha and Heiji knew it very well. That's why he had, after a few more kisses, really tried his best to help her for what Kazuha as more than grateful and by the time the others arrived, everything was ready.

They sat down, started a light conversation to lift the tension and began with the meal while Kazuha tried hard to get something down her throat that seemed to have a knot. Heiji secretly brushed her thigh to give her some strength. She looked at him, as subtle as possible and was greeted with a warm smile that told her everything will turn out okay. She was very grateful for this and smiled back, already feeling a lot more confident herself.

All in all, one could say that dinner was a huge success. Nothing went wrong, if one didn't could Shizuka's little remark, that is of course.

"Oh Heiji, I have missed you last night. Where have you been?" Shizuka grinned at Heiji and enjoyed his deep blush. He hated it when people asked question they already knew the answers to. Simply only to tease and see the other squirm, to bathe in his embarrassment. He glared at his mother who chuckled at her plate.

After dinner, with everybody full and happy, Kazuha shot a helpless side-gaze at Heiji who immediately picked up the note. He cleared his throat.

"So… I know we didn't really have time to talk about this with the case and everything but… Kazuha and I were wondering if you have thought about… well, what we have told you on Wednesday…" Heiji dared asking after they had finished with eating. Kazuha looked nervously at her plate.

Shizuka looked at the two men beside her and they nodded. She nodded back and stood up. "Yes, we have indeed. And I am talking now for all of us when I say… Kazuha-chan, could you please stand up for a second?"

Kazuha followed the instruction with a nagging feeling. She stood up slowly but didn't dare moving anywhere. She looked at Heiji who looked back with a small smile, trying to calm her down.

Shizuka stepped towards her and as Kazuha looked up in time to see her, her look of worry betraying her fear, it was already too late. The older woman had the younger already in her arms, hugging her tightly to herself.

Kazuha looked stunned but soon forced her limbs to react and hug her back.

"I am so happy. Welcome to our family, my dear!"

A tear ran down Kazuha's face and not even she knew if it was a tear of happiness or of relief. She clung to her future mother-in-law and suddenly KNEW, that everything would be all right.

And as she held Shizuka, who she had always loved like her own mother, and as she felt a huge weight leaving her heart, she was too drown in her emotions to notice the men in the background. How Heizo was clapping the back of his son a few times and a little harder than necessary, or how Toyama in turn did the same and pulled Heiji for a second in a more silent corner.

"My son…welcome to my family!"

"Thank you!" Heiji smiled and Toyama smiled back. But all of a sudden this smile vanished.

"I only want to have to say this to you **once**. If you **ever** _hurt_ my daughter, **I** **will** **kill** **you**, very painfully, and hide your body in a place only your bones will be left by the time you are found. I hope I made myself clear?"

"P-perfectly clear, Sir!"

"Good!" Toyama's smile reappeared magically and he patted Heiji's back again before going over to have his turn in hugging and congratulating his daughter.

Heiji looked after him, trying to calm his throbbing heart down a little. He made a mental note, to never give Toyama-san a reason to be mad at him, because… well, it would definitely be the last thing he would do.

Never challenge a father. Especially this one. – Memo stored.

He looked over and saw how his father hugged now his future daugher-in-law. He rarely saw his father this happy about something and Heiji could have sworn that he even saw a little smile on his lips.

And as his mother hugged him as well, and whispered in his ear how proud she was of him and that he had made the right decision, Heiji felt it as well as Kazuha. He KNEW, that everything will be all right. That everything simply would turn out for the best.

* * *

_Well, this was it! Good? Bad? Do tell. As I already told you, I have an epilogue in the backhand. And it's SO FUNNY!! I am still rolling on the floor laughing when I think about it! Well, you'll see SOON. Since another year passed, I also got a sequel to this story which is an adventurous, romantic story and at the same time the VERY first actual "Case" I have ever written and it's even got KAITO!! in it!!!(all three guys, partly half naked too XD) Did your mouth start watering? XD Well well, it will be up soon._


	8. Never lean in too much Epilogue

_Again, I am at a loss of words. Firstly because I am sad this story is already over and secondly because hardly anybody responded to this one and I simply don't know why... That's why...just enjoy this epilogue. Ps: I LOVE Heiji!_

* * *

**Chapter fifteen (Epilogue)**

_Never lean in too much _

* * *

Almost a week later…

Honestly, why did he do this? Why was he _forced_ to do this? To attend to this useless ceremony that, after his opinion, was more than useless. It was to be forbidden by law! 'I mean, who has the time to go to **school** anyway?' he thought annoyed and immediately a whole bunch of things appeared in his mind that he could do instead and that were SO much more useful.

As he stole a glance at Kazuha beside him who was listening to the teacher, Mister Hidoshi, he became aware of the small fact that more than half of these things he was thinking about included Kazuha and a bed. He flushed and quickly looked back at his history- book.

_'Dammit, cool down man! Can't afford to have these kind of thoughts in school. Only fourty minutes till recess. And then only one more hour. You can do that, Hattori! Yes, look at history. What can there be less arousing or less sexy? Yuck, nothing!'_ he stared at the bunch of boring dates in front of him.

Kazuha gave Heiji a side-glance, chuckling softly to herself as she saw how he was concentrating hard on those dates but with the look that said: "Please, can't somebody get me out of here?" She knew him good enough to know he was bored to tears. An evil idea snuck in her mind. 'Indeed, more than evil!' she admitted, the evil smirk never leaving her face.

She took a piece of blank paper, then started writing something down on it. She looked again at the teacher, waiting patiently for an opening. The moment he turned his back to them, she passed Heiji the note. These were the moments where she was more than glad that they were sitting at the back of the class, last row. He looked at her puzzled. It had been a long while since she had last done that.

He carefuly opened the note and read. _'Don't fall asleep, ahou!'_ Heiji looked at Kazuha with half closed eyes, his GAZE saying everything. Kazuha looked purposely at the teacher, pretending to have no idea but her little smile betrayed her. He sighed and read on. _'Do you remember our shopping tour on Monday?'_ he looked at the note but that's all there stood.

One eyebrow raised as he tried hard to recall their little shopping trip. It had been his fatal mistake to tell her she had a wish free, for him to make up for his disappearance. He counted the shops and after having revised the trip looked at Kazuha confused. He wrote back.

_'Yes, but what about it?'_ he passed her the paper. He secretly hoped that she would not ask for another round of: _"Oh look Heiji, do you think these will fit me?"._ He really did not think he could handle that today. After all, he was already having school for nine hours in a row. How he hated these long Fridays. But that's just the price you had to accept as high-schooler.

He saw Kazuha's smirk as she noted something down in turn. However, as her gaze met his curious one, her face was a pure picture of an innocent angel. That confused the hell out of Heiji as he accepted the note and started reading.

_'Do you also remember the red lingerie you liked so much?' _

Kazuha was playing at one of the last shops they had visited. Just to tease him she had dragged him in the lingerie shop because 'she needed new underwear soooo desperately!'. Of course, after the first shock of embarrassment had vanished, the benefits of such a visit seemed to start to dawn to Heiji. Because it was his turn to always tell her to better try the things she chose on, since he could not really imagine if they really did fit her.

And, oh yes, he had indeed enjoyed this little visit to the limits.

His favorite piece had been a satin, deep blood-red bra with black slipknots and frills along the contours, of course with matching thongs that were only held together left and right with another two slipknots. In short, it had looked so amazing Heiji seriously thought about running away for he didn't really want to read on the newspapers from the next day: 'Detective of the West's dirty sexcapades in a lingerie shop.' Unfortunately, Kazuha had decided against them, without no real reason, as he thought.

Well, yes, he most definitely could remember them most vividly! He tried to ignore the slight tingling in his nose.

Kazuha saw as he quickly brushed some drool away that had found its way out of his mouth, giggling behind her hand. _'This is so priceless!'_

He turned his head right to look at her, his cheeks a tad darker than normally, and slowly nodded. Then he drew an eyebrow up, asking for the _'why'? _

As if nothing at all was happening, Kazuha looked back at Mr Hidoshi who was now explaining about the second World War and what's been the participation of Germany in the whole mess. As she was certain that nobody was paying her any attention, she slowly drew her chair a little backwards and crossed her left leg over the right, totally casual.

Heiji was looking back at the teacher who paid them no attention since he was still talking about the Germans; he was obviously no big fan of the two of them. Then he averted his gaze from him and back to observe Kazuha curiously. As she was certain of his attention once again, she very slowly lay a hand on her thigh. A few moments later, this exact hand glided to the hem of her skirt and pulled it down, towards her.

Heiji's jaw dropped open as he stared at her. After pulling some of his senses back together he quickly looked around to make sure that nobody was paying them any attention. Then he looked back at her, never realizing the upcoming drool.

"This one?" he heard her whisper in her most seductive tone. Not that it was necessary to make him go crazy as he observed totally absorbed and absentmindedly Kazuha's hand that was slowly revealing more and more of her thighs.

He could not believe that she was doing this, right here in class. What if somebody looked at them? He was deeply shocked at what was happening, his heart started beating twice as fast. But it was not that this stopped Heiji from rocking his chair backward to lower his eyelevel enough to get a better view.

As Kazuha's skirt swooped over her behind, and the moment he made out the red string with the black slipknot, Heiji's heart skipped a beat. He let go of the table for he needed his hands to cover his nose as he felt the blood rise to his head. He tried to stop the bloodflow but the sudden move only lead to him losing his balance. He fell backwards on the floor with a loud THUD.

The teacher looked at the direction of the sound and only saw a pair of legs dangling in the air. Kazuha quickly pulled her skirt down again, looking innocently at the teacher and at Heiji although she was laughing her ass off inwardly.

Everybody was on their feet to look better at Heiji. The latter only groaned.

"Is everything all right, Hattori- kun?" Mister Hidoshi asked loudly as the laughter of the other students had worn off.

"I am fine, I am fine!" Heiji groaned and tried to stand up.

"But you are bleeding!" a guy in front of Heiji exclaimed.

"What happened?" another ask.

"Your nose is bleeding!"

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" suddenly the whole class was talking.

Heiji was now kneeling on the floor. "Yeah, I guess so…" he shoot Kazuha a side-gaze, seeing exactly that she could hardly contain herself. She was vibrating very slightly from the suppressed laughter, covering her mouth with a hand. He was sure that if it would have been appropriate she would even stick her fist into her mouth to stop the laughing.

Secretly she was glad that the others had no idea about their relationship just yet because otherwise they would look twice at what they are doing and think their parts what meant they wouldn't had the opportunity for this kind of 'games'.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing." The teacher announced.

"I can bring him!" Kazuha stood up. _'Plus, they wouldn't let me do this, too!'_

"Very well. Go quickly. I need to finish this War!" The sad thing was not, that the joke was absolutely not funny _at all_ but that he really meant it, totally seriously. Mister Hidoshi turned back to the board and eagerly picked up his writing where he had stopped it.

Kazuha walked quickly to Heiji and stood now tall next to him, looking down in amusement. "You need a Kleenex first!" she told him and turned. She bend down to her back, slowly searching for a tissue, making sure to bend in the right angle for Heiji to gain another glimpse of her new underwear that were actually responsible for this whole mess.

His eyes only widened as he pressed his hand tighter to his face. Slowly, taking her time, Kazuha turned around again and handled Heiji the tissue, smiling sweetly. He could only glare at her which had a smile-widening effect on Kazuha in turn. "Come, we better get going!" she kneeled down and leaned forward to pick his things up, voluntarily bending a little more than necessary. The reaction of the great detective? Let's just say, his hand on his nose tightened again and he was sure that she was definitely wearing the matching bra.

Heiji groaned inwardly. This woman was trying to **kill** him.

_'She really is!!' _

"Come on!" she gently took his hand and helped him up. They quietly left the room. As they closed the door, her supporting him under his arms, one of his around her shoulders, she pressed her upper body slowly against his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Then she almost purred. "I take it you liked what you see?"

Heiji only made a face at her. A face that told something like: "Are you kidding me?" He found it alarming that no matter how bad she had just been, he was not really angry with her. On the contrary, he would get his revenge soon enough, and he knew it.

She smiled up at him. "I am sorry for that. Does it still hurt?" she stroked over the back of his head. He could not suppress the grin. "I sure think I need to take care of your wounds, since it was my fault. And I know a nice, empty classroom as well…" she grinned at him in invitation, waiting for his reply.

If possible, Heiji's grin turned only MORE stupid.

"I think I really should check out if this underwear keeps what it promises, what do you think? You know, in the practical examinations."

"Absolutely!" she held him closer and he tightened his grip around her as well.

_'Oh heck, so she may kill me. Who cares? There ARE worse ways to go!_' he thought and looked down at her beaming face who was looking at him so very adoringly.

As he bend down to steal a sweet but passionate kiss from her to which she responded all too willingly and as his longing for her grew from the one kiss, he could not help but think.

_'Yes. There're definitely **worse** ways to go!' _

the end


End file.
